<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maman va me tuer by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283454">Maman va me tuer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, No Sex, Underage for a reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça c'est sûr. La question est pourquoi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S'il avait été quelqu'un de familier, Draco aurait juré en disant qu'il s'emmerdait royalement. Mais, éducation oblige, il se contentait de regarder fixement devant lui, percevant à peine le bruit dans la Grande salle en tentant de ne pas s'endormir. Il préférait prendre ses repas dans ses appartements mais la directrice avait insisté pour qu'il vienne les prendre dans la Grand Salle, au moins le jour de la rentrée. Faire une apparition en tant que directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voilà un an qu'il était à ce poste. Il avait posé sa candidature quand son fils avait fait sa première année et McGonagall avait accepté en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas faire de préférence. Cette année avait été épouvantable. Les élèves les plus vieux lui faisaient des crasses à tour de bras. Ils lâchaient des pétards dans sa classe, jetaient des sorts quand il avait le dos tourné, le mot 'Mangemort' ressortait à chaque fois qu'il passait près de sa classe de Gryffondor de septième année... Il avait failli craquer quand un matin, quelqu'un avait tagué ''J'aime bouffer des Moldus au p'tit déj'' sur sa porte de classe. Mais les insultes, ce n'était rien comparé à la mort d'Astoria, sa femme bien-aimée, qui était survenu à Noël. Il était rentré au manoir un peu en avance et il l'avait trouvé gisante sur le sol. Elle était morte depuis à peu près une heure, avait déclaré le médecin. Crise cardiaque. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Ses élèves en avaient profité pour lui pourrir davantage l’existence jusqu'au jour de Noël, qu'il avait finalement passé à Poudlard. Les journaux avaient fait leur chou gras sur la mort d'Astoria et tout le château en parlait. Un jour, pendant l'un des rares dîners qu'il avait pris avec tout le monde, les regards et les chuchotements avaient été si dur à supporter qu'il avait voulu se lever pour sortir de la pièce. Son fils, du haut de ses onze ans, avait crié qu'ils étaient tous stupides de rigoler de la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait couru vers son père et ils étaient sortis de la Grande Salle. À partir de ce jour-là, les élèves s'étaient calmés. Mais il prenait la plupart de ses repas dans ses appartements à présent. Telle était la vie qu'il menait à présent. Celle d'un solitaire professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dont la plupart des interactions sociales se limitaient à celles qu'il avait avec son fils. Il était bien loin, à présent, le gamin prétentieux qui parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, paradant tel un prince. Il commençait même à faire ami-ami avec Potter et sa bande. Parce que, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, après le décès d'Astoria, il avait fallu que Scorpius trouve du soutien auprès de la seule personne qu'il aurait dû éviter : Albus Severus Potter. Et vu qu'ils étaient comme larron en foire, Draco voyait souvent les Potter et les Weasley, puisqu'il avait aussi décidé d'être copain avec la petite Weasley. En un mot, si Draco devait décrire sa vie, il la qualifierait de ''paradoxale''.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Voici vos devoirs. Inutile de dire que certains d'entre vous n'ont visiblement pas pris la peine d'ouvrir leurs livres pendant l'année précédente. Clark, ne rigolez pas, ça vous concerne. Scorpius, ne souriez pas, vous aussi.</p>
<p>Scorpius perdit son sourire pendant qu'Albus essayait de cacher le sien. Rose soupira devant l'attitude de son cousin. Elle était certaine qu'une fois sortis de la salle, Albus se ficherait de Scorpius. Ils étaient comme ça. Dès qu'il y en avait un qui surpassait l'autre, il se moquait de lui. Les cours de vol et de Défense étaient les pires. Les cours de vol parce qu'à chaque fois que Scorpius battait Al, il lui faisait une réflexion par rapport à son père. Et pareil quand Al avait une meilleure note que Scorpius en Défense. Les garçons... Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas avec eux à tous les cours. Le bonheur d'avoir deux maisons différentes.</p>
<p>Elle trépignait d’impatience sur sa chaise. Elle avait passé une partie du week-end sur ce devoir (alors que les autres n'y avaient consacré qu'une heure ou deux, à peine) et même si, avec la correction que leur professeur leur avaient donnée un peu avant, elle savait qu'elle avait fait des erreurs, elle espérait vraiment recevoir une bonne note. ''T'es pire que ta mère'' lui disait son père. Si Rose avait connu sa mère à l'époque de sa scolarité, elle aurait constaté qu'effectivement, il y avait pas mal de ressemblance. Malefoy lui rendit sa feuille.</p>
<p>-Miss Weasley, très bien.</p>
<p>Elle regarda sa note. O. Elle venait d'avoir eu un Optimal. Elle ne comprenait pas. O voulait dire parfait. Mais son devoir n'était pas parfait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Monsieur ?</p>
<p>La cloche avait sonné, annonçant la fin de la journée scolaire. Tous les autres élèves étaient sortis de la classe et Rose avait attendu ce moment pour aller parler à son enseignant.</p>
<p>Draco, qui était tout de même assez surpris -c'était la première fois qu'on venait le voir à la fin d'un cours depuis qu'il avait commencé – demanda :</p>
<p>-Un problème miss Weasley ?</p>
<p>-Vous m'avez mis un O.</p>
<p>Il haussa un sourcil. Généralement, on ne venait pas se plaindre quand on avait la meilleure note.</p>
<p>-Oui, et ?</p>
<p>-Mon devoir ne mérite pas un O.</p>
<p>Elle lui montra les différentes erreurs qu'elle avait faites.</p>
<p>-Et puis là, j'ai mis que les feux follets apparaissaient sous forme de petites flammes, ou de boules de feu.</p>
<p>-C'est juste.</p>
<p>-Oui mais vous, vous avez mis qu'ils apparaissent la nuit ! Je ne l'ai pas mis !</p>
<p>-Très bien et que voulez-vous que je fasse, alors ?</p>
<p>-Baissez ma note.</p>
<p>Draco regardait la petite fille de douze ans comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un seul élève depuis la création de Poudlard eût demandé à ce qu'on lui baisse sa note.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-Mon devoir n'est pas parfait.</p>
<p>-Non c'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Mais entre nous, vous avez mis plus de contenu dans votre devoir que tous les élèves de cette classe réunit. Alors vous avez la note qui va avec.</p>
<p>-Mais ce n'est pas juste...</p>
<p>Il sourit discrètement devant l'attitude de la gamine.</p>
<p>-Considérez ça comme un remerciement personnel. J'étais tellement désespéré de lire les devoirs de vos camarades que lorsque je suis tombé sur le vôtre, je vous ai mis une note pour vous remercier de me prouver que mes cours intéressent au moins une personne.</p>
<p>Il ne se soucia pas du fait qu'il venait pratiquement de traité ses amis de débile devant une élève dont il ne connaissait que les capacités. Rose rougit légèrement.</p>
<p>-J'aime bien apprendre, alors... Mon père dit que je ressemble à ma mère.</p>
<p>Draco leva la tête au ciel.</p>
<p>-Ah, c'est sûr que Granger était une sacrée bosseuse.</p>
<p>-Vous aller me rectifier ma note, alors ?</p>
<p>Draco secoua la tête.</p>
<p>-Non. En revanche, je peux vous aider pour que vous ne fassiez plus d'erreurs. Attendez un instant.</p>
<p>Il alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il lui tendit un exemplaire de ''la petite encyclopédie du Merveilleux''.</p>
<p>-Avec ça, vous ferez moins d'erreurs. Ramenez-le-moi quand vous aurez fini.</p>
<p>Rose attrapa le livre comme si s'était un objet précieux.</p>
<p>-Oui monsieur. Merci.</p>
<p>Elle partit vers la sortie en regardant le livre comme si elle avait du mal à croire qu'il existait réellement.</p>
<p>-Miss Weasley ?</p>
<p>Rose se retourna.</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Une dernière chose. En vous prêtant ce livre, je vous fais confiance. Inutile d'en parler autour de vous.</p>
<p>Elle hocha solennellement la tête.</p>
<p>-Oui monsieur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle lui rendit son livre quelques semaines plus tard et il en prêta un autre. À la fin de chaque semaine, elle lui posait des questions sur ses cours auxquelles il se faisait pratiquement une joie de répondre. Scorpius et Albus étaient venus une ou deux fois pour voir mais avaient rapidement abandonné. Au bout d'un mois, Rose posait des questions sur des cours de fin de quatrième année. Le professeur avait fini par ne plus s'étonner du potentiel que semblait développer l'élève et Draco répondait avec plaisir aux questions de Rose. Leur petit rituel dura jusqu'à l'année d'après. Rose était arrivée en cours un matin avec un œil au beurre noir. Les autres élèves avaient commenté tous bas et Alan Tenant lui avait demandé :</p><p>-Il t'est arrivé quoi, Weasley ?</p><p>Albus et Scorpuis se regardèrent, semblant penser la même chose, et Rose dit qu'elle était tombé dans les escaliers.</p><p>Draco fut également surpris de la voir ainsi. Il l'appela à la fin du cours et lui demanda :</p><p>-Vous vous êtes battue ou quoi ?</p><p>-Non, je suis tombé... Dans les escaliers du deuxième.</p><p>-Vous devriez aller voir l'infirmière. Elle pourrait...</p><p>-Non.</p><p>La réponse trop rapide fit tiquer le professeur.</p><p>-Pourquoi cela ?</p><p>-Je... Elle est trop occupée, je ne veux pas la déranger, et ça partira dans plusieurs jours.</p><p>Elle sortit de la classe en prétextant un devoir à faire.</p><p>-Et moi je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, marmonna Draco pour lui-même.</p><p> </p><p>Au repas du soir, Rose alla s'installer à sa table devant son cousin. James souffla.</p><p>-La vache, c'est pas beau à voir.</p><p>Rose le fusilla du regard.</p><p>-Quel est l'abruti qui m'a lancé un sort, rappelle-moi ?</p><p>-Tu étais d'accord pour un duel.</p><p>-Figures-toi que je pensais que tu connaissais les sorts que tu me lançais !</p><p>-Mais je les connais ! Presque tous...</p><p>Rose se passa une main devant les yeux.</p><p>-Et pourquoi t'es pas allé voir l'infirmière ?</p><p>-Elle verra que c'est un sort. Tu as envie de lui expliquer que ça vient d'un duel de magie, toi ?</p><p>-Ouais, t'a raison. Mauvaise idée.</p><p>-Comme toutes celles qui viennent de toi, souffla Rose, mettant fin à la conversation.</p><p>James fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Pas la peine d'être désagréable. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu as perdu...</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas en colère parce que j'ai perdu, mais parce que je suis obligé de me balader avec un œil au beurre noir parce que mon idiot de cousin ne connaît pas les sorts qu'il me lance !</p><p>James renifla.</p><p>-Tu fais la tête parce que tu as perdu.</p><p>-Mais puisque je te dis que non !</p><p>-Mauvaise perdante !</p><p>-Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante !</p><p>-La preuve que si ! Ce soir. Minuit. Tour Est, alors !</p><p> </p><p>Albus et Scorpius ayant été mis dans la confidence, ils les rejoignirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils voulaient surtout intervenir s'il se reproduisait le même incident que la première fois.</p><p>Le duel commença et les sorts fusèrent. Rose prit le dessus quand James relâcha son attention. Elle le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'assit à côté d'eux, les deux Serpentard se mirent à pâlir.</p><p>-Ha ! Dit Rose, satisfaite de sa victoire. Alors c'est qui qui a perdu, maintenant, hein ? Ça t’apprendra à me balancer des sorts que tu ne connais pas !</p><p>-Rose... Commença Albus.</p><p>-Nan, chacun son tour, Al, coupa-t-elle. Alors c'est qui la reine du duel magique maintenant ?</p><p>-Vous voulez une médaille peut-être ?</p><p>Une voix grave s’éleva derrière elle. Elle se figea, reconnaissant la voix de son professeur de Défense. Elle se retourna :</p><p>-Professeur...</p><p>-Désolé si je ne vous demande pas d'autographe.</p><p> </p><p>-Je suis profondément outrée par votre attitude !</p><p>La voix de la directrice tombait comme une lame. Tranchante et sèche, à chaque parole prononcée, les adolescents s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans leur siège.</p><p>-Vous savez pertinemment que les duels sont interdits ! Encore plus la nuit !</p><p>-Ça veut dire qu'ils le sont moins la journée ? Demanda James</p><p>-La ferme Potter ! Vous serez collé jusqu'à la fin du mois pour ça ! Soixante-quinze points en moins chacun ! Et vos parents seront avertis ! Et je peux savoir qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ça ?</p><p>Les quatre élèves se regardèrent. C'est James qui avait lancé l'idée en premier, mais si la directrice le savait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le renvoyer. Le jeune Gryffondor n'en était pas à sa première bêtise, loin de là. Rose prit la parole.</p><p>-C'est moi, professeur.</p><p>McGonagall la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Malefoy et Longdubat semblaient profondément choqué.</p><p>-Miss Weasley... Je suis particulièrement déçue par votre attitude. J'avoue que j'attendais beaucoup mieux de votre part, comme chaque professeur dans cette école.</p><p>Rose baissa les yeux, honteuse. James voulu se dénoncer, mais Albus lui fit signe que non.</p><p>-Allez vous coucher, maintenant. Et venez me voir demain matin. Je vous donnerais vos retenues.</p><p>Les quatre élèves se levèrent dans le plus grand silence et sortirent du bureau. Un peu plus loin, James lâcha :</p><p>-Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était ton idée ?</p><p>Rose, encore choquée de la tirade de la directrice, ne dit rien. Albus répondit à sa place.</p><p>-Tu te serais fait virer, James. McGo se serait fait une joie de te virer.</p><p>James réalisa soudain l'étendue de la situation.</p><p>-Merde, Rosie, je suis désolé.</p><p>Elle se força à sourire.</p><p>-C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Je vais me coucher les gars. Bonsoir.</p><p>Les trois garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner tristement.</p><p>-Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit fait engueuler une seule fois dans sa vie, lâcha Albus.</p><p>-Je suis le roi des cons, déclara James.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, déclara Scorpius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, la sentence tomba. Gommage des solutions écrites au crayon de papier des livres de cours pour James, sous la surveillance de la directrice elle-même, nettoyage du terrain de Quidditch pour Scorpius sous la surveillance d'Hagrid, aider Neville à la serre pour Albus et nettoyage des salles de classe inutilisés pour Rose.</p><p>Les rumeurs allaient de bon train au château et tout le monde donnait son avis.</p><p>-Il paraît que Potter doit cirer les pompes de McGo avec sa langue !</p><p>-Longdubat va nourrir ses plantes carnivores avec des bouts d'Al !</p><p>-Après le terrain, Malefoy va nettoyer la Forêt Interdite !</p><p>-Y'a Piper qui a dit que les Elfes faisaient payer à Weasley pour toutes les saletés des autres!</p><p>Rose en était celle qui souffrait le plus. James avait l'habitude, étant abonné aux heures de colle. On parlait souvent d'Albus et de Scorpius à cause de leurs pères respectifs. Mais Rose était passé du stade de ''meilleure élève de sa promo'' à celui de ''faux cul laveuse de sol''.</p><p>Le pire fut le cours de Défense. Le professeur Malefoy rendait les copies et fit un commentaire désagréable en lui rendant la sienne.</p><p>-J'ai connu mieux, Weasley. La prochaine fois, au lieu de faire des duels avec votre incapable de cousin, travaillez.</p><p>Quelques rires discrets fusèrent et Rose ne dit rien. Albus lui caressa doucement la main en signe de réconfort.</p><p>À la fin du cours, elle partit rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, prétextant qu'elle un devoir à faire. Scorpius alla voir son père.</p><p>-T'as pas été sympa.</p><p>Draco soupira.</p><p>-Scorpius, je t'ai déjà dit de m’appeler professeur, en cours.</p><p>-Je t’appellerai papa si j'en ai envie.</p><p>Albus, qui était resté, regardait sagement la scène qui se déroulait en se gardant bien de faire le moindre commentaire.</p><p>-T'étais obligé d'être aussi méchant avec Rose ?</p><p>-Si j'ai besoin de conseils pour mes méthodes enseignantes, rappelle-moi de te demander ton avis.</p><p>-Tu sais bien qu'elle est gentille ! Je veux dire, d'habitude, tu ne lui jamais rien, personne ne lui dit rien.</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil, moqueur.</p><p>-Son devoir était moins bon que les derniers qu'elle a rendus, je n'y suis pour rien.</p><p>-T'étais obligé de lui parler comme ça ?</p><p>-Toi par contre, rappelles-toi que je suis ton père et que ce n'est pas parce que tu as treize ans que ça t'exemptes d'une punition.</p><p>-N'empêche que tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça.</p><p>-Je lui parlerais certainement autrement si elle ne s'amusait pas à organiser des duels de magie la nuit.</p><p>Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne disant rien, la referma. Il finit par lâcher :</p><p>-T'es vraiment trop con.</p><p>Draco, trop choqué par ce que venait de lui dire son fils, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Albus prit soin de choisir ses mots avant de dire :</p><p>-Excusez-le, professeur. Il tient beaucoup à Rose, comme nous tous. Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'elle se sent coupable d'avoir... Fais ce qu'elle a fait. Alors essayer de ne pas trop... L'enfoncer davantage. S'il vous plaît.</p><p>Il sortit avant de se faire coller.</p><p> </p><p>La fin de la semaine marqua l'arrivée des parents. Harry Ginny Ron Hermione et Draco furent convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice, ainsi que les quatre élèves fautifs. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle leur expliquait la situation, le regard d'Harry se fit lassant. À la fin du récit, il se tourna vers son fils aîné.</p><p>-Vas-tu arriver à finir une semaine sans faire de connerie ?</p><p>James regarda le sol. Rose intervint.</p><p>-C'est de ma faute.</p><p>L'aurore regarda sa filleule.</p><p>-Depuis quand t'es-tu mise à mentir, toi ?</p><p>Rose pâlit, ainsi que James.</p><p>-C'est... C'est vrai... C'est de ma faute.</p><p>Harry regarda Ron et Hermione.</p><p>-Citez-moi une fois où Rose a fait une bêtise.</p><p>Ron regarda sa femme.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit déjà arrivé.</p><p>-Non...</p><p>-On est d'accord, trancha Harry. James ?</p><p>Le jeune Potter ne dit rien, préférant admirer ses pieds.</p><p>-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que cette histoire de duel ne vient pas de toi ?</p><p>La directrice parut décontenancée.</p><p>-Weasley, ce n'est pas vous qui...</p><p>-Si, dit Rose. C'est moi.</p><p>-Arrêtes de mentir, soupira James.</p><p>Il se passa la main sur le visage.</p><p>-C'était mon idée. Rose dit ça uniquement pour que je ne me fasse pas virer. C'est de ma faute.</p><p>-C'est de la mienne, intervint Scorpius.</p><p>-Non c'est moi, dit Albus. C'était mon idée.</p><p>Les adultes furent surpris. Ils leur demandèrent de sortir, le temps de se concerter.</p><p>-Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda McGonagall.</p><p>-James, lâcha Harry. À tous les coups.</p><p>-Je suis d'accord, dit Ginny.</p><p>-En plus c'est bien le style de Rose de faire ça... Commenta Hermione.</p><p>-De quoi ?</p><p>-De se faire punir à la place des autres, expliqua Ron Tu te souviens de la fois où on est revenue des courses et que le garage brûlait ?</p><p>-Oui, dit Hermione. Elle nous a dit que c'était de sa faute alors que c'était son petit frère qui commençait à développer ses pouvoirs.</p><p>-Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit grondé, alors...</p><p>-Ou la fois où elle a dit que c'était elle qui avait rasé le chien parce que j'avais dit à James qu'à la prochaine bêtise, je lui brûlai son balai.</p><p>McGonagall parut gênée. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil.</p><p>-Quand je pense à tous ce que je lui ai dit...</p><p>''Et moi donc'' songea Draco</p><p>-Comprenez bien qu'il n'est pas exclu qu'elle fasse une bêtise un jour, mais si James est dans le coup, je doute qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'année qui suivit fut plus calme. James s'était considérablement calmé, s'étant découvert un profond attrait pour le sexe opposé et passait plus de temps à courir les filles qu'à faire des bêtises. Du coup, Scorpius et Albus échafaudaient des plans de leur côté tandis que Rose se plongeait dans ses études. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque et plusieurs fois, elle avait passé la nuit à lire, ce qui la faisait souvent arriver en retard en cours.</p><p>Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait déjà commencé depuis quinze bonnes minutes quand elle frappa à la porte. Elle venait de se réveiller et avait juste attrapé son sac de cours avant de courir vers sa salle de cours. Un ''entrez'' retentit de l'autre côté de la porte et elle entra. Draco soupira.</p><p>-Vous êtes en retard. Ça fait la troisième fois cette semaine. Qu'est-ce que vous en déduisez ?</p><p>Un ''qu'on est mercredi'' se fit entendre, mais le professeur n'y fit pas attention.</p><p>-Ça ne se reproduira plus.</p><p>-Ah oui ? Demanda Draco sur un ton sec. Ça fait un mois que ça ne doit plus se reproduire. Alors si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…</p><p>-Sortez.</p><p>Rose s’exécuta, honteuse. Depuis l'histoire des duels de magie de l'année précédente, elle faisait tout pour retrouver l'espèce de complicité qu'elle avait eue avec son professeur. Elle aimait ce temps où ils discutaient tous les deux après les cours, parce que pendant quelques instants, on lui parlait comme si c'était une adulte. Mais c'était fini. Il était venu la voir, après que James se soit dénoncé pour s'excuser de son comportement. Mais il lui avait clairement dit qu'il était déçu qu'une élève aussi brillante s'abaisse à faire ce genre de chose, parce que même si l'idée ne venait pas d'elle, elle avait participé.</p><p>Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'affaissa contre le mur. Draco sortit de la salle après avoir donné des instructions aux autres.</p><p>-Je n’apprécie pas qu'on arrive en retard à mes cours, miss.</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Je suis désolé. Je... Je ne me suis pas réveillé.</p><p>-Ça j'ai vu. Avez-vous seulement remarqué que vous êtes en pyjama ?</p><p>Rose baissa les yeux vers sa tenue et marmonna :</p><p>-Oh mince. Je suis...</p><p>-Désolé ? Oui je crois que j'ai compris.</p><p>Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.</p><p>-J'ai discuté avec vos autres professeurs. Vous arrivez en retard à presque tous les cours. Il arrive que vous vous endormiez et que des fois, vous ne veniez carrément pas. Je peux savoir ce qui motive une telle attitude ?</p><p>Rose baissa les yeux et marmonna :</p><p>-Je ne fais pas attention.</p><p>-Que... Vous vous fichez de moi ?</p><p>-À l'heure. Je ne fais pas attention à l'heure. Le soir, quand je lis, j'oublie l'heure et je me couche tard.</p><p>-Et je peux savoir ce que vous lisez pour que ça vous accapare à ce point ?</p><p>-Je lis pour les cours.</p><p>-Pour... Vous lisez pour vos cours.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Faites-moi voir votre emploi du temps.</p><p>Elle lui tendit. Il l'examina. Quelque chose clochait. Son emploi du temps était beaucoup trop rempli. Elle n'avait pas une seule heure de libre.</p><p>-Vous avez pris combien d'option ? Vous faites Runes et Alchimie ? On ne peut prendre qu'une de ces deux matières.</p><p>-J'ai demandé à la directrice pour les avoir toutes les deux.</p><p>-Est-ce qu'elle a vu votre emploi du temps ?</p><p>-Je... Je crois... Je ne sais pas...</p><p>Il prit le temps de mieux observer la jeune fille. Elle avait pâli et des cernes violacées se creusaient sous ses yeux.</p><p>-Vous avez beaucoup trop d'heures.</p><p>Elle sembla mal à l'aise.</p><p>-Ça va, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer tout ça mais ça va mieux.</p><p>-Non ça ne va pas. Rose, vous êtes exténuée. Vous travaillez trop. Quand avez-vous pris une journée de repos la dernière fois ?</p><p>-Il y a les week end...</p><p>-Non, la dernière journée où vous n'avez pas travaillé.</p><p>Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il avait tapé juste. Elle se passa une main devant le visage.</p><p>-Je vais réussir à gérer tout ça, c'est rien.</p><p>-Je peux comprendre que vos études vous occupent, mais pas à ce point. Même votre mère ne travaillait pas autant.</p><p>Rose ne dit rien et il comprit.</p><p>-Vous n'êtes pas votre mère. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'exceller dans tous les domaines pour lui ressembler. Qui plus est, rien ne vous empêche de refaire des études après vos ASPIC.</p><p>-Je veux juste étudier, dit elle.</p><p>-Étudier est une chose, ce que vous faites n'est en rien productif. Alors, vous allez vous reposer. J'irai voir la directrice et je lui demanderai de changer votre emploi du temps.</p><p>-Ça va, je vous assure, dit-elle d'une petite voix.</p><p>-Ah oui ?</p><p>Il la poussa légèrement à l'épaule et elle tomba en arrière.</p><p>-Ça ne va pas. Vous êtes fatigué. C'est à peine si vous tenez debout. Allez dormir.</p><p>Il rentra dans la classe et elle partit.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la soirée, Scorpius vint voir son père.</p><p>-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop engueulé, cette fois.</p><p>Draco soupira.</p><p>-Elle tombe de fatigue, je l'ai juste envoyé se coucher.</p><p>-C'était peut-être pas la peine de l'envoyé à l'infirmerie...</p><p>-Elle est à l'infirmerie ?</p><p>Scorpius haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je crois. En tout cas, elle n'est pas dans son dortoir. James ne l'a pas vu.</p><p>-Parce qu'il peut aller dans le dortoir des filles, lui ?</p><p>Scorpius se figea une seconde.</p><p>-Non ! Bien sûr que non, voyons. C'est interdit.</p><p>Son père haussa un sourcil, septique.</p><p>-Mouais. Et c'est bien connu que James Potter ne fait jamais rien qui va à l'encontre du règlement.</p><p>Scorpius soupira.</p><p>-Ne le dis pas à McGo, elle va lui arracher la tête.</p><p>-Je te signale que ta directrice a un nom. Et je doute fortement qu'elle se lance dans la décapitation.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Étant donné qu'il n'est pas dans ma maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le punirai. Et puis ce n'est pas le premier à avoir réussi...</p><p>Son fils le regarda avec un sourire grognard.</p><p>-Tu parle en connaissance de cause ?</p><p>-On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand. De préférence quand tu auras fini tes études.</p><p>-Je suis un grand garçon tu sais.</p><p>-C'est certain. En attendant, le grand garçon va aller manger.</p><p> </p><p>Durant le repas, remarquant l'absence de la Gryffondor, Draco questionna l'infirmière.</p><p>-Comment va la jeune Weasley ?</p><p>-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Répondit-elle abruptement. Je ne suis pas sa mère.</p><p>-Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie ?</p><p>-Pas que je sache.</p><p>Il ne la questionna plus en mangea en silence.</p><p>
  <em>''Mais où peut-elle être ?''</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Durant la nuit, il fit ses rondes. Il attrapa quelques élèves occupés à se faire des mamours hors des dortoirs. Il attrapa également le fils Potter.</p><p>-J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?</p><p>James et Lucy Tyler arrêtèrent immédiatement de s'embrasser. Confus, ils se levèrent et partirent.</p><p>-Potter ?</p><p>James se retourna vers lui.</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-Dites à votre cousine que je la cherche.</p><p>-Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Allez voir à l'infirmerie.</p><p>-Elle n'y est pas.</p><p>-Elle n'est pas dans son dortoir non plus, dit Lucy.</p><p>James fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Elle est où, alors ?</p><p>-Allez vous coucher. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.</p><p>James prit la main de Lucy et lui lança.</p><p>-Au pire, allez voir à la bibliothèque. C'est là où elle est, la plupart du temps.</p><p>Draco acquiesça et alla voir. Il tomba sur la bibliothécaire qui lui annonça que la bibliothèque était vide. En passant devant les cachots, il songea qu'il devait avertir la directrice quand il remarqua de la lumière dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Attrapant sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte.</p><p>La pièce était quasiment vide, hormis les quelques livres étalés sur le sol, la bougie qui éclairait la pièce et la jeune fille qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce. Draco songea avec sourire qu'elle avait mis son uniforme entre-temps.</p><p>Baissant sa baguette, il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua légèrement en l’appelant. Rose papillonna des yeux avant de le voir.</p><p>-Professeur ?</p><p>-Quand je vous disais d'aller dormir, ça incluait un lit.</p><p>-J'ai pas fait attention.</p><p>Elle s'étira et il regarda les livres étalé sur le sol.</p><p>-''Magie des éléments'' ? Vous tapez haut, dites-moi.</p><p>-C'est pour mon cours d'alchimie.</p><p>-À ce propos, la directrice a revu votre emploi du temps. Vous n'avez droit qu'à deux options en plus maintenant.</p><p>-C'est tout ?</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Vous savez que la plupart des élèves se plaignent d'avoir trop de cours, mais vous, qui en avez plus qu'eux, jugez que vous en avez pas assez. Il n'y a pas une erreur quelque part ?</p><p>-J'aime travailler, je n'y peux rien.</p><p>-Mais rien ne vous empêche de travailler en parallèle. Le week-end, au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-lard, vous pouvez rester ici pour étudier. Mais durant la semaine, vous vous en tiendrez à l'étude de vos cours uniquement.</p><p>Rose souffla.</p><p>-Je vais m'ennuyer.</p><p>Il rigola.</p><p>-Trouvez-vous une occupation alors.</p><p>-J'en ai une.</p><p>-De préférence une qui n’inclue pas d'étudier jusqu'à pas d'heure.</p><p>-Oh...</p><p>Il sourit et l'aida à se relever.</p><p>-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, il est tard ?</p><p>Il regarda sa montre.</p><p>-Il est deux heures et demie.</p><p>-De l'après-midi ?</p><p>-Du matin.</p><p>Rose tira la langue.</p><p>-Aie.</p><p>-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. En attendant, allez vous coucher. Dans votre lit cette fois. Et je vais garder ces livres.</p><p>-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>-Parce que vous allez certainement lire dans votre dortoir. Je vous les rendrais ce weekend. Pour être sûr que vous arriviez à l'heure en cours demain.</p><p>Rose se tut une seconde, puis sourit.</p><p>-Il est deux heures du matin, c'est ça ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Alors on est samedi.</p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis abdiqua.</p><p>-Tenez.</p><p>Rose sourit encore plus en reprenant ses livres.</p><p>-Mais si je ne vous vois pas au petit déjeuner demain matin, vous êtes interdit de bibliothèque jusqu'au mois prochain, c'est clair ?</p><p>Elle perdit un peu son sourire.</p><p>-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?</p><p>-Vous imaginez bien. Maintenant allez dormir.</p><p>Rose salua son professeur et alla se coucher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin en allant déjeuner, Rose sourit à son professeur qui haussa un sourcil, essayant de cacher son sourire. James l'accosta.</p><p>-Tu étais où hier ?</p><p>Elle dit qu'elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque.</p><p>-Parce que Malefoy te cherchait hier, il voulait te dire un truc.</p><p>-Je l'ai vu, t'inquiète.</p><p>-Il voulait quoi ?</p><p>-Me parler de mon emploi du temps.</p><p>-Ah oui ?</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Il avait l'air tout paniqué.</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules, néanmoins perplexe.</p><p>-C'est pas ton hibou ?</p><p>James se retourna et vit Lunard, le hibou de son père. Il soupira</p><p>-Ça y est... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...</p><p>Mais Lunard s'arrêta à côté de Rose. Il lâcha une lettre à côté d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma chère filleule adorée.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ton parrain préféré ayant pris des vacances, il voudrait bien passer du temps avec toi. Est-ce que tu es libre cet après-midi ? On pourrait se donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Passe une bonne journée</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui envoya une réponse affirmative et déjeuna.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'après-midi elle rejoint son parrain devant l'auberge des Trois Balais.</p><p>Elle lui parla de ses cours, de l'histoire de son emploi du temps, des complots que fomentaient Al et Scorpius contre le reste de l'école. Il lui parla de son boulot, des nouvelles recrues, des dommages qu'elles causaient tous les jours.</p><p>-J'ai eu à peine le temps de me retourner que j'entends un BANG. Je le regarde, et il avait de la fourrure qui commençait à lui pousser un peu partout. Il voulait lui balancer un sort de métamorphose mais il s'est planté je ne sais pas où et il s'est pris son sort en pleine face. Encore heureux qu'il ne sût pas le lancer correctement.</p><p>Rose rigola à l'anecdote de son parrain.</p><p>-Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Malefoy que nous avons là ?</p><p>Rose se retourna et vit son professeur et son ami les rejoindre.</p><p>-Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?</p><p>-Je viens voir ma filleule. Et toi ?</p><p>-Je passe du temps avec mon fils. Weasmoche n'est pas avec toi ?</p><p>Harry rigola et désigna Rose qui était stupéfaite.</p><p>-Vous parlez de mon père ?</p><p>Scorpius rigola avec Harry.</p><p>-Et merde. Excusez-moi, miss. J'ai… Oublié ce petit détail.</p><p>Scorpius s'installa à côté de Rose et dit :</p><p>-D'habitude, vous vous parler mieux que ça, non ?</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>-C'est leurs mères qui veulent ça. Si ça tenait qu'a nous, on ne s'adresserait même pas la parole. Pas vrai Malefoy ?</p><p>-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.</p><p>Il s'installa néanmoins à côté de lui.</p><p>-Elles sont marrantes, aussi. Comment veulent-elles qu'on oublie sept ans à se détester ?</p><p>Harry sourit.</p><p>-J'avoue. Je me souviens de la fois où tu m'avais lancé un duel et que tu ne t'étais même pas pointé, espèce de foireux.</p><p>-Ne me traite pas de foireux devant mon fils, je te pris.</p><p>-Tu préfères fouille-merde ?</p><p>Scorpius cru bon d'ajouter.</p><p>-À choisir, je préfère foireux.</p><p>-La ferme Scorpius, dit Draco. Moi je ne faisais pas passer des dragons en haut de la tour d'astronomie, hein Potter ?</p><p>Harry sourit.</p><p>Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à se lancer des piques dans ce genre-là, sous les oreilles attentives de Scorpius et Rose. À la fin ils discutaient comme de vieux amis.</p><p>-N'empêche que tu n'as jamais su qu'on avait pris l'apparence de Crabb et Goyle, ce jour-là.</p><p>-Comment je pouvais savoir que Granger aurait pu être capable de faire du polynectar en seconde année ?</p><p>-On a bien rigolé, avec Ron, ce jour là. Si on exclut le contexte de menace de mort permanente. Tu nous déballais absolument tout ce qu'on voulait entendre.</p><p>-Eh nia nia nia. Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'une gamine de douze ans réussisse là où même des sixièmes années échouent ?</p><p>Harry s'étira.</p><p>-C'est sûr. Avoir Hermione de notre côté s'était un sacré avantage. Surtout quand on voit comment tu étais entouré.</p><p>-N'insulte pas mes amis, Potter !</p><p>-Sans aller jusqu'à les insulter, tu reconnaîtras que ce n'était pas des lumières.</p><p>-Parce que Weasley, s'en était une peut-être ? Il a jeté un sort avec une baguette cassée. Qui peut être assez stupide pour faire ça ?</p><p>-James, répondit Rose et Harry en cœur.</p><p>Scorpius rigola.</p><p>-À ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop, dit Draco. Je te signale qu'en matière d’ânerie, tu n'es pas en reste non plus.</p><p>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit Scorpius innocemment.</p><p>-La fois où tu t'es fais prendre à courir à poil par Longdubat, par exemple, lâcha Rose.</p><p>-Oui, ou la fois où tu as essayé de soudoyer les elfes pour qu'il nettoie le terrain de Quiddich à ta place, dit Draco.</p><p>-C'est vrai ce qu'Al m'a dit ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. Que tu as inondé la salle commune de Serpentard parce que tu n'arrivais pas à éteindre ta baguette ?</p><p>Scorpius haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Si vous prenez des cas isolés, aussi.</p><p>Draco soupira.</p><p>-Vais-je passer un mois sans être convoqué par Minerva parce que tu as été collé ?</p><p>-Te plains pas, dit Harry. Moi je recevais une lettre par semaine, pour James.</p><p>-D'ailleurs il s'est beaucoup calmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?</p><p>-Il a découvert l’existence des filles. Alors il ne fait plus de conneries ; mais je reçois régulièrement des mots comme quoi il était hors de son dortoir avec une fille le soir.</p><p>-Je l'ai vu avec la petite Tyler, hier.</p><p>-Lucy ? Dit Rose. La semaine dernière il était avec Martha.</p><p>-Et celle d'avant, il était avec Kathy, commenta Scorpius.</p><p>-Moi j'avais entendu parler d'une qui s'appelait Emma.</p><p>-En gros il change de copine comme de chemise, conclut Draco.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça...</p><p>-C'est sûr que ça ne vient pas de toi.</p><p>-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?</p><p>-À part ta femme, tu es sortie avec personne, nan ? Dit Draco, un sourire grognard aux lèvres.</p><p>Scorpius se pencha vers Rose.</p><p>-Là, ça devient intéressant.</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p>-Je suis sortie avec Cho Chang !</p><p>-Tu lui faisais pitié, c’est tout.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sortie avec Parkinson, moi ! Dit Harry victorieux.</p><p>-Moi non plus.</p><p>-Tu parles ! C'est limite si elle ne te bavait pas dessus !</p><p>-On était amis, c'est tout ! Et je suis sortie avec Astoria, après !</p><p>Scorpius se figea à l'entente du nom de sa mère. Depuis qu'elle était partie, jamais son père n'en n'avait parlé. Il savait que la directrice lui avait conseillé d'aller voir quelqu'un, mais Draco avait refusé. Et Scorpius n'était pas sûr que son père se soit rendu compte qu'il venait d'en parler.</p><p>Harry continua, sans prendre en compte que la tension venait de monter d'un cran.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien te trouver, avec ton caractère de merde.</p><p>-Mon caractère t'emmerde Potter.</p><p>Rose cru un instant que son professeur allait frapper son parrain, mais il se contenta de boire une gorgée de bierraubeurre et d'ajouter :</p><p>-En tout cas, moi je ne me suis pas marié avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr que Zabini t'aurait laissé approcher sa sœur, de toute façon.</p><p>-Je t'avouerai que je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé l'autorisation.</p><p>Harry rigola.</p><p> </p><p>En fin de soirée, l'aurore raccompagna sa filleule au château.</p><p>-Dis-moi, Rosie, je peux te demander un truc.</p><p>-C'est marrant, à chaque fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose, tu m'appelles toujours Rosie.</p><p>Il toussa pour se donner contenance.</p><p>-Oui, bref. La manière dont on s'est parler, avec Malefoy, tu n'en parles pas à ta tante, hein ? Ni à ta mère d'ailleurs.</p><p>Rose sourit.</p><p>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirais rien. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait tant de chose à ton époque.</p><p>Harry sourit doucement.</p><p>-Généralement, je n'avais même pas besoin de chercher les ennuis. Ils me trouvaient tout seul.</p><p>-Papa dit qu'après avoir tué Voldemort, tu as dit que tu avais eu assez d'ennuis jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.</p><p>-C'est vrai...</p><p>-Alors pourquoi être devenu Aurore ?</p><p>-Parce que maintenant, les ennuis, je leur cours après.</p><p>Rose sourit.</p><p>-Plus sérieusement, repris Harry, quand j'étais jeune j'étais révolté par la façon dont le ministère avait été si facilement corrompu pendant les deux guerres. Alors du coup, je me suis dit que si j'y étais, je verrais arriver les problèmes plus facilement.</p><p>-Tu n'a pas peur qu'un jour tu ne rentres pas à la maison ?</p><p>Harry sourit tristement.</p><p>-Si. Une attaque peut survenir n'importe quand. Mais j'ai toujours vécu de cette façon. Je ne sais pas comment fait ta tante pour me supporter.</p><p>-Elle doit sûrement faire comme madame Malefoy faisait avec Monsieur Malefoy.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Elle voit en toi des choses que tu ne vois pas. Tout le monde dit que Malefoy est un connard parce qu'il donne des mauvaises notes la plupart du temps. Mais les gens ne savent pas qu'il est très seul et qu'il ne sort presque jamais du château. Des fois, quand j'allais le voir à la fin des cours, on discute pendant un moment, et je n'avais pas l'impression de me retrouver face à un connard. Juste a un adulte seul. Un jour il m'a mis un O. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, parce que mon devoir n'était pas parfait, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ça parce que j'avais travaillé beaucoup plus que les autres et qu'en lisant mon devoir, il avait compris que j'écoutais en cours, même si j'étais la seule.</p><p>Harry resta stupéfait devant la déclaration de sa filleule.</p><p>-Ah oui ? Mais quand tu dis qu'il ne voit personne, c'est vraiment personne ?</p><p>-Je ne crois pas. Un jour je lui ai demandé si ça ne le gênait pas de rester à discuter avec moi à la fin du cours, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Scorpius m'a dit qu'il restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, parce que son père ne rentrait jamais au manoir.</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>-Eh ben. Il a bien changé, depuis l'époque de Poudlard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours plus tard, sur les conseils de son père, Albus invita les Malefoy à venir passer Noël chez les Potter. Bien que surpris et parce que Scorpius jura de lui cassait les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, Draco renvoya une lettre à Potter père en acceptant la proposition.</p><p>Deux semaines plus tard, les deux blonds débarquèrent à Godric's Hollow. Ginny les fit entrer et Albus fondit sur son ami. Il lui murmura :</p><p>-Planque-toi, Lily a flashé sur toi.</p><p>-Et alors ?</p><p>-Tu sais qui c'est Annie Seray ?</p><p>-Celle qui harcèle Julian ? Oui, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Lily est pire.</p><p>Scorpius se tourna vers son père.</p><p>-J'vais dans la chambre d'Al, à plus.</p><p>Ils partirent tous les deux en courant</p><p>-Doucement les enfants, dit Ginny.</p><p>Draco soupira devant la lâche fuite de son fils. Il était tous seuls avec les lions, maintenant.</p><p>Ron et Hermione arrivèrent un peu après, en catastrophe. Hermione tenait Hugo, le frère de Rose. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes parce que son visage le brûlait. Et pour cause; il était couvert de pustules purulentes qui ne cessaient d'éclater pour regrossir de nouveau.</p><p>-Ginny, je peux t'emprunter ta pharmacie ?</p><p>La rousse l'y conduisit.</p><p>-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Harry.</p><p>-Hugo a insulté Rose et il lui a jeté un sort.</p><p>-Mais elle n'a rien, constata Harry.</p><p>Rose cachait tant bien que mal son sourire. Elle expliqua</p><p>-Sa baguette lui a échappé et il s'est pris son sort. Le problème c'est qu'il hurle tellement qu'on ne peut pas savoir quel sort il a utilisé.</p><p>-Seulement, continua Ron, elle, elle sait quel sort il a utilisé, mais elle ne veut pas l'aider.</p><p>-Rose, intervint Draco. Vous devriez aider votre frère.</p><p>-Il a brûlé ma collection de Rune's mag sous prétexte que je n'avais pas assez de place pour mettre des bouquins sur le Quidditch.</p><p>-Et il a parfaitement raison, dit Ron.</p><p>-Désolé, Weasley, mais je suis d'accord avec ta fille, conclut Draco.</p><p>-Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, dit Harry.</p><p>-Quoi ? S'insurgea Ron, mais cette sale...</p><p>-RONALD ! Hurla la voix d'Hermione depuis la cuisine. FINIS CETTE PHRASE ET TU LE REGRETTERAS. JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRETER DE L'APPELER COMME CA !</p><p>Ron et Harry soupirèrent de concert.</p><p>-Les bonnes femmes.</p><p>-J'AI ENTENDU POTTER ! Hurla la voix de Ginny, cette fois-ci.</p><p> </p><p>Le repas se passa calmement. Scorpius et Albus parlaient à voix basse dans leur coin, sans cesse interrompu par Lily qui tenait à raconter sa vie à Scorpius qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. James papotait avec Teddy et Victoire. Bill parlait d'économie sorcière avec Hermione, au grand déplaisir de Ginny qui était obligé d'écouter Fleur parler de sa ligne de mode. Elle fut néanmoins plus intéressée quand Fleur lui proposa d'essayer ses vêtements. Harry et Ron discutaient Quiddich sous les oreilles attentives d'Hugo. Rose et Draco, à des bouts de table opposée, s’ennuyaient ferme.</p><p>Après le repas, en attendant minuit, Rose s'était mis sur la véranda, magiquement protégé du froid et lisait à la lueur d'une lampe.</p><p>-Je peux me joindre à vous ?</p><p>Rose acquiesça et son professeur s'installa à côté d'elle.</p><p>-Vous avez une famille remarquable.</p><p>-Ah ça, pour ce faire remarquer, elle est douée.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>-J'avoue qu'au départ, je n'étais pas très enclin à venir, mais...</p><p>-Scorpius vous a cassé les pieds ? Il est fort pour ça.</p><p>-Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?</p><p>-À mon grand regret.</p><p>-Mais, j’admets de ne pas regretter être venu. Même si je ne suis pas très fan de ce genre de fête.</p><p>-Vous n'aimez pas Noël ? Tout le monde aime Noël.</p><p>-Je fais exception à la règle.</p><p>Rose haussa les épaules.</p><p>-C'est dommage. Elle vous correspond bien, je trouve.</p><p>-Comment ça ?</p><p>-Un docteur dont j'ignore le nom a dit un jour que Noël marquait le milieu de l'hiver, et ainsi que l'année était ''à moitié sortie des ténèbres''.</p><p>Il sourit tristement.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr de sortir des ténèbres un jour.</p><p>Il avait dit cette phrase sans réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas si elle la comprendrait, mais ça lui avait semblé la chose la plus judicieuse à dire. Il avait été loin dans les ténèbres et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en sortir un jour.</p><p>-Moi je trouve que vous en avez fait du chemin, depuis la guerre.</p><p>-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ?</p><p>Il avait dit ça sur un ton involontairement froid. Mais il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on lui parle de la guerre. Tout comme la plupart des gens qui l'avait faite, d'ailleurs.</p><p>-D'après la manière dont mon père et mon parrain vous ont décrit, je pensais que j'aurais à faire à un prof abominable. Mais quand j'ai vu que vous notiez vos élèves sans la moindre distinction de maison, ou par rapport à nos parents, j'ai étais agréablement surprise. En deuxième année, quand on discutait après les cours, vous ne m'apparaissiez pas comme ils vous ont décrit. En fait vous étiez à l'opposé. L'autre jour, quand vous avez croisé Harry à Pré-au-lard, il a lui-même dit que vous aviez beaucoup changés depuis Poudlard. Donc j'en conclue que vous n'êtes pas la même personne que lorsqu'il vous a connu.</p><p>Elle se leva en entendant sa mère l'appeler.</p><p>-Et qu'effectivement, vous sortez des ténèbres. Vous voulez une preuve ? Regardez le nom sur la boîte aux lettres.</p><p>Elle rentra le laissant cogiter sur ses paroles. ''Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison'' songea-t-il. ''À l'époque j'aurait préféré me couper un bras que d'adresser la parole à Potter. Et me voilà qui dîne chez lui le soir de Noël.''</p><p>Il se leva à son tour en songeant qu'après mur réflexion, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se trouver ailleurs. Sa solitude lui parut que plus morne.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco et Rose avaient repris leurs discussions après les cours de Défense. Il était même arrivé qu'un soir, il fasse préparer des sandwichs par les elfes.</p><p>Ils ne se doutaient pas que l'année qui allait suivre serait la plus douloureuse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les ennuis commencèrent à la sortie d'un cours de botanique. Rose sortait de cours, encadré par son cousin et son ami quand on l'accosta pas de la manière la plus délicate possible.</p><p>-Hé Wealey, tu veux sortir avec moi ?</p><p>Rose, surprise se retourna, pendant que Scorpius et Albus commençaient déjà à parier.</p><p>-Cinq !</p><p>-Non dix !</p><p>Rose se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler.</p><p>-C'est à moi que tu parles ?</p><p>-Beh ouais !</p><p>Les copains de Marvin, le garçon en question se mirent à rire grassement.</p><p>-On n'a pas gardé les goules ensemble, alors évite de me parler comme si on était potes. Et même pas en rêve, je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui.</p><p>-Gagné ! Chuchota Scorpius.</p><p>Albus lui tendit son argent en grognant. Un peu plus loin, Rose leur demanda ce qu'il avait parié.</p><p>-Sur le temps que tu mets pour les remballer.</p><p>-Comment ça le temps ? En minutes ?</p><p>-Non, en seconde.</p><p>-Et vous avez parié combien ?</p><p>Scorpius sortit une pièce de sa poche.</p><p>-Deux gallions ! Mais vu que je gagne presque toujours, je...</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Rose lui pris la pièce des mains et la fourra dans son sac.</p><p>-Eh !</p><p>-Je te rappelle, chéri, que je suis préfète, que les jeux d'argent sont interdits et que tout argent parié sur moi me reviens.</p><p>-T'es pas drôle, grogna Scorpius.</p><p>-D'autant plus que toi aussi tu es préfet, fit remarquer Albus.</p><p>-Un point pour Al.</p><p>-Et pourquoi tu m'appelles chéri ? Réalisa-t-il.</p><p>-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.</p><p>-C'est son grand truc depuis deux mois, expliqua Albus. Elle appelle James ''bouton d'or'' et Lily ''princesse''.</p><p>-Et toi ?</p><p>Rose secoua les cheveux de son cousin en souriant.</p><p>-Lui c'est mon petit cœur.</p><p>Albus souffla.</p><p>-Laisses tomber, ça fait deux mois que James la menace, ça ne fait rien.</p><p>Rose sourit.</p><p>-Ah le pouvoir féminin.</p><p>-Féminin, féminin... Le pouvoir d’emmerder le monde surtout, grogna Scorpius.</p><p>-Ça revient au même, conclut Albus.</p><p>Rose explosa de rire.</p><p>-Weasley ?</p><p>Tous les trois se retournèrent. Malcom Richardson tendit une carte à Rose.</p><p>-De la part d'Alex.</p><p>-C'est qui Alex ? Demanda Rose.</p><p>-Alex Burton. Il est dans notre maison, expliqua Albus.</p><p>-C'est quoi ?</p><p>Richarson soupira.</p><p>-Une lettre d'amour. Seulement cette poule mouillée ne voulait pas te la donner. Il avait peur de se prendre un vent.</p><p>-Il a raison, commenta Rose. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est.</p><p>-Ah, dit Richarson. Alors c'est non.</p><p>-En effet.</p><p>-Et tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?</p><p>-Non plus.</p><p>-Okay, je demandais juste.</p><p>Il partit en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu refuses toujours quand on te demande de sortir avec toi ? Demanda Scorpius.</p><p>-Pour la simple et bonne raison, que la moitié des mecs qui me le demandent, ce sont des abrutis. Et je refuse de sortir avec un mec qui n'a pas un minimum de conversation.</p><p>-Et l'autre moitié ?</p><p>Elle désigna la carte.</p><p>-Je ne les connais même pas.</p><p>-Et il y en a pas un qui te tente ? Demanda Albus.</p><p>-Cessons de parler de mes amours, voulez-vous ? Parlons plutôt des vôtres. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi mes deux meilleurs amis sont célibataires ?</p><p>-Parce qu'on est mieux comme ça ? Dit Scorpius.</p><p>-C'est ça...</p><p>-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, Rose ?</p><p>-Si. Si on allait manger ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durant le repas, à la surprise générale, un hibou de l'école vint se poser devant Rose. Elle attrapa la lettre en soupirant.</p><p>-C'est quoi ? Demanda James.</p><p>-Probablement encore un abruti qui me demande de sortir avec lui.</p><p>-Que veux-tu ? Ma cousine est une bombe.</p><p>-Ta cousine n'est surtout pas intéressée par ça. Elle a autre chose de mieux à faire.</p><p>Elle déplia la lettre.</p><p>-Si c'est encore Marvin, je discute plus je lui jette un sort.</p><p>-Tu as toute mon aide, dit joyeusement son cousin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rose, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Connaissez-vous le professeur Mattiew Smith ? L'alchimiste qui travaille sur la guérison de la lycanthropie ? Il donne une conférence à Londres le week-end prochain. Je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait d'y aller. La conférence se passe samedi soir. Faites-moi parvenir la réponse quand vous serrez seule.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vous savez qui.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose sourit, reconnaissant là le style de son professeur. Une conférence ? Bien sûr qu'elle était partante.</p><p>James eut la bonne idée de lire à voix haute.</p><p>-Vous savez qui ? C'est qui qui t'a écrit ça ? Un fan de Voldemort ?</p><p>Bien que la phrase était dite sans une once de méchanceté, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il fallut qu'au moment où il la prononça, un silence régnât dans la salle.</p><p>-Psss... Elle échange du courrier avec des Mangemortd, t'as vu...</p><p>-Tu crois que ses parents le savent ?</p><p>-Oh la...</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Bouton d'or, ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'a un concours de connerie, tu finirais premier ?</p><p>James fit la grimace.</p><p>-Désolé. Mais c'est qui alors ?</p><p>Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla.</p><p>-Je te le dirais quand tu seras plus vieux.</p><p>Elle prit ses affaires, la lettre et sortie de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>Elle appela sa mère par cheminée. Elle atterrit dans son bureau</p><p>-Higginson ! Les rapports je les veux pour demain !</p><p>-Euh... Madame Weasley.</p><p>-Ne le défendez pas Anita ! Higginson est un incapable !</p><p>-J’entends bien, mais il y a une tête dans votre cheminée.</p><p>Hermione se retourna et vit sa fille.</p><p>-Oh ! Bonjour Rose ! Il est bien tard, tu as un problème ?</p><p>-Non, je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me faire une autorisation de sortie.</p><p>Elle lui expliqua l'invitation à la conférence. Sa mère accepta, jugeant l'idée bonne. Seulement elle tiqua un peu devant la personne qui l'avait invité.</p><p>-Chérie, comprends bien que je suis très heureuse que tu ailles à ce genre de conférence. Mais j'avoue que je préférerais que tu y ailles avec des gens de ton age.</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Maman, ça n’intéresse personne ce genre de chose. Un concert des Witch Bro, si, mais une conférence scientifique...</p><p>-C'est juste. D'accord, vas-y, j'enverrai l'autorisation demain. Évite d'en parler à ton père.</p><p>-Comme si j'allais lui dire que j'allais passer un week-end en dehors de l'école avec le professeur Malfoy. Il m'arracherait la tête à coup sur.</p><p>-Après avoir tué Draco, c'est certain.</p><p>Elle salua sa mère et sortie de la cheminée. Elle alla dans son dortoir pour écrire une réponse. À aucun moment elle ne perçut la présence dans la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>-Vous pensez qu'il a raison ? Un trop-plein d'énergie lunaire pourrait les guérir ?</p><p>Ils revenaient de la convention. Rose s'effondra sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Smith avait été passionnant, mais elle était exténuée. Son professeur sourit, adossé contre la porte.</p><p>-Fatiguée ?</p><p>-Morte, plutôt. C'était très intéressant mais je suis naze.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>-Alors dormez.</p><p>Il alla dans la salle de bain.</p><p>-C'est vrai que c'est très intéressant, mais pour appliquer sa théorie, il faudrait un réceptacle d'une incroyable puissance, vous ne pensez pas ?</p><p>Quand il revint dans la chambre, Rose dormait à l'endroit où elle s'était effondré. Il sourit doucement et la plaça correctement sur le lit. Il lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et la coucha. Il s’allongea à côté d'elle et s'endormit rapidement.</p><p>Durant la nuit, des souvenir de guerre vinrent hanter ses rêves. Il revoyait la première fois où il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le moment où il avait reçu la Marque, l'assassinat raté de Dumbledore, l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande.</p><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il se redressa dans le lit et se passa la main sur le visage. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar...</p><p>À côté de lui, Rose dormait toujours. Elle se retourna face à lui et réajusta l'oreille. Il sourit doucement en la voyant faire. Une pensée subite lui fit perdre son sourire. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas souri comme ça ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas laissé allé ? Il n'était pas d'un naturel très souriant, surtout après la guerre. Il l'avait encore moins fait après la mort d'Astoria. Il regarda la jeune fille endormie.</p><p>''Sauf quand je suis avec elle''.</p><p>Il alla se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir.</p><p>-Comment ai-je pu en arriver là...</p><p>Une élève. La meilleure amie de son fils, par-dessus le marché...</p><p>Il était tombé bien bas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il eut des difficultés à se rendormir et Rose le réveilla une heure après pour prendre le taxi qu'ils les ramèneraient à Poudlard.</p>
<p>Durant le trajet, il se comporta comme d’habitude et discuta avec son élève qui ne semblait avoir remarqué aucun changement. Ils déjeunèrent à Pré-au-lard et rentrèrent à pied au château en fin d’après-midi. Ce fut lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le domaine que la situation se compliqua.</p>
<p>-Dites-moi professeur...</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-C'est moi, où tout le monde nous regarde ?</p>
<p>-Je confirme.</p>
<p>Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à la porte du château que la directrice les accosta.</p>
<p>-Dans mon bureau. Tour de suite.</p>
<p>-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.</p>
<p>-Où étiez vous, ce week-end ?</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>-À une conférence, pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-Parce qu'il semblerait que ce n'ait pas ce que miss Weasley ait dit à sa mère.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Demanda Rose.</p>
<p>-On m'a... Rapporté... Que vous êtes partis en week-end en...</p>
<p>Elle déglutit d'un air plus ou moins dégoûté avant d'ajouter.</p>
<p>-En amoureux.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Dirent d'une voix les deux concernés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils expliquèrent à la directrice ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur week-end et Hermione fut convoquée au château pour confirmer les dires de sa fille. Avant de partir, Rose demanda :</p>
<p>-Professeur, qui est-ce qui vous a dit ça ?</p>
<p>-Je ne vous le dirais pas. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il a menti, il sera puni en conséquence.</p>
<p>-J'espère bien, grogna Rose. J'ten foutrais, moi, des...</p>
<p>-Miss Weasley. Veuillez ne pas finir cette phrase, ou vous serez vous aussi en colle.</p>
<p>Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et Rose grogna :</p>
<p>-Si je choppe celui qui a sorti ça, je lui fais passer l'envi de recommencé.</p>
<p>-Calmez-vous, miss. Chaque chose en son temps.</p>
<p>-Ça ne vous fait rien, vous, que tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble.</p>
<p>Draco haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>-Miss, je vous rappelle que j'ai fait la guerre du mauvais côté, et j'ai payé cette erreur toute ma vie. Alors honnêtement, ce n'est pas une petite rumeur qui va m'atteindre.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites...</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>-L'habitude.</p>
<p>Il la laissa devant l'escalier de son dortoir.</p>
<p>-Une dernière chose. Ce n'est pas parce que cette rumeur a gâché notre retour au château qu'elle a gâché la conférence, d'accord ?</p>
<p>Rose sourit.</p>
<p>-Pas de soucis.</p>
<p>Elle rentra dans son dortoir et James lui sauta dessus.</p>
<p>-Dis-moi la vérité.</p>
<p>Elle soupira.</p>
<p>-On a juste été à une conférence. C'est tout.</p>
<p>-Okay.</p>
<p>-Quoi c'est tout ?</p>
<p>-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?</p>
<p>Elle marqua un temps de pause.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas, que tu ne me crois pas. Mcgo ne le fait pas, elle.</p>
<p>-Oui mais je te connais, Rosie. Tu m'aurais dit ''on est allé à un concert'', là je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais une conférence c'est tellement chiant, que ça te ressemble bien.</p>
<p>-Merci.</p>
<p>Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant.</p>
<p>-De rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez difficiles. Les chuchotements allaient de bons trains. À chaque passage de Rose, elle était la cible de tout un tas de moqueries et de railleries.</p>
<p>Le pire fut lorsque son père arriva à Poudlard, sans dire quoique se soit, il alla frapper le professeur. Rose et Albus furent obligés d'intervenir pour le calmer. Une fois seuls, elle interpella son père.</p>
<p>-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé.</p>
<p>-Tu te fiches de moi ?</p>
<p>Elle lui expliqua que les rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées et qu'il pouvait demander à sa mère, ils étaient bien allés à une conférence.</p>
<p>Le soir venant, elle alla voir son professeur pour s'excuser. Elle frappa à sa porte et il lui ouvrit :</p>
<p>-Miss Weasley ?</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé pour mon père.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>-Je m'y attendais un peu. Même si je pensais que Potter viendrait avec lui.</p>
<p>Elle secoua la tête.</p>
<p>-Harry me croit, et il préfère ne pas s'en mêler.</p>
<p>Il se massa la mâchoire.</p>
<p>-J'ai de la chance alors.</p>
<p>Rose fut tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>-Euh, je venais pour vous rendre votre livre aussi.</p>
<p>Il prit l'ouvrage qu'elle lui tendait et l'invita à entrer. Il remit le livre dans sa bibliothèque et soupira.</p>
<p>-Écoutez, Rose, je pense qu'à l'avenir, on devrait limiter nos rencontres.</p>
<p>Elle fut anormalement déçue mais hocha la tête.</p>
<p>-Je comprends.</p>
<p>-Je ne dis pas ça à cause de vous. J'ai réellement apprécié nos conversations, mais la situation actuelle ne peut qu'empirer et je ne veux pas que vous ayez à supporter le poids d'une amitié avec moi.</p>
<p>''Ça n'a jamais été un poids.'' songea-t-elle. Bien au contraire.</p>
<p>-Je comprends, répéta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il soupira discrètement devant l'air décomposé de la jeune fille. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais il devait déjà supporter son statut d'ancien Mangemort aux yeux de toute l'école, et il l’appréciait trop pour lui faire subir ça.</p>
<p>-Vous devriez y aller, maintenant.</p>
<p>Sans le regarder, elle hocha la tête et lui lança un vague bonsoir avant de partir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'éloigna des appartements professoraux et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans remarquer que quelqu'un venait vers elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, vers le milieu de la journée, on remarque son absence. Après quelques recherches, Al et Scorpius allèrent signaler sa disparition à la directrice. L'après-midi fut consacrée à la retrouver. Ron et Harry arrivèrent à Poudlard dans la soirée et consultèrent la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle n'était plus dans le château.</p><p>-Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller à ton avis ? Demanda Ron</p><p>-J'en sais rien...</p><p>-Peut-être à Pré-au-lard ? Suggéra Albus.</p><p>-Ou Londres.</p><p>-Mais pourquoi elle irait à Londres ?</p><p>James et Draco s'étaient joint aux recherches. Harry la retrouva dans la cabane hurlante au milieu de la nuit. Il l'avait enveloppé dans son manteau et il l’emmena, inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Elle semblait avoir reçu plusieurs coups et s'était visiblement écorché le bras. Lorsque l'infirmière eut fini de la soigner, elle sortit de la chambre, la mine grave. Elle leur expliqua sombrement que le sang sur son bras ne venait pas d'une écorchure, en tout cas, rien d'accidentel.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry à son chevet. Elle se frotta les yeux et demanda où elle était parce qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Harry lui expliqua qu'elle avait disparu depuis hier matin, et qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle se rendit compte que son bras la tirait et elle remarqua le bandage. La mine d'Harry devint grave :</p><p>-Tu avais ça sur le bras quand on t'a retrouvé...</p><p>Il lui retira doucement.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais visiblement...</p><p>Il enleva complètement le pansement et Rose se figea devant la blessure.</p><p>-Ton amitié avec Malfoy le dérange.</p><p>Elle ne dit rien. Sur son bras, les coupures encore gonflées formaient la marque des ténèbres. La marque des Mangemorts.</p><p>-Je... Mais...</p><p>-Rose, si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit...</p><p>-Non... Hier... Enfin Avant-hier, Papa est venu et a mis un poing dans la figure du professeur Malfoy, ensuite... Je suis allée le voir pour l'excuser et lui rendre son livre... On a un peu discuté et après je suis sorti... J'ai voulu rentrer, mais je ne me souviens plus de rien...</p><p>Après des analyses plus poussées, il fut établi qu'elle avait subi un sortilège d'amnésie légère.</p><p>Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les chuchotements furent encore plus nombreux mais elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle semblait toujours dans les vapes, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Lors d'un cours de botanique, quand elle se fit mordre par une des plantes de Neville, Scorpius l’emmena à l'infirmerie.</p><p>-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il quand ils furent sortis.</p><p>-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas...</p><p>-À quoi ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Comme quand tu cherches quelque chose et que tu sais que c'est juste devant ton nez mais que tu ne le vois pas. J'ai l'impression que je sais qui m'a agressé, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas... Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, les vacances de Noël lui permirent de penser à autre chose. Comme l'année précédente, Scorpius et son père furent invités à venir à manger et même à rester dormir le soir. La soirée fut tendue, d'une part parce que Ron soupçonnait Draco d'être pour quelque chose dans l’accident de Rose, et d'une autre par, parce que Harry avait copieusement engueuler James pour sa dernière bêtise en date, à savoir se faire attraper dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Serdaigle.</p><p>Durant le repas, Al glissa à Scorpius et Rose</p><p>-Vous avez vu, on a l'impression qu'il va fondre sous la table au premier truc.</p><p>-T'a vu le regard que lui lance ton père aussi...</p><p>Lorsque Hermione lui demanda de lui passer un plat, James hurla de peur et renversa la moitié de la table en attrapant la nappe par accident.</p><p>-Trois, dit Scorpius.</p><p>-Non, deux, répondit Al.</p><p>-JAMES ! Hurla Harry.</p><p>Le fils Potter courut dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère remettait de l'ordre sur la table.</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Vous êtes encore à parier, tous les deux ?</p><p>-En attendant, j'ai gagné, dit Al en récupérant la monnaie du blond.</p><p>Il regarda Rose un instant et se dépêcha de mettre la pièce dans sa poche en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.</p><p>-Tu peux le garder ton fric, soupira-telle. Je ramasse que quand c'est sur moi que vous pariez.</p><p>-Vous avez parié sur quoi, au juste, demanda Harry soudainement intéresser.</p><p>-Sur le temps que tu mets à lui gueuler après, expliqua Albus le plus naturellement du monde.</p><p>-Et pourquoi vous pariez sur Rose, alors ? Demanda Ron.</p><p>-Sur le temps qu'elle met pour renvoyer chier les garçons qui lui demande de sortir avec, dit Scorpius avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de Rose.</p><p>-Il y a des garçons qui te demande de sortir avec toi ? Demanda Ron, légèrement furieux.</p><p>Scorpius cru bon d'ajouter.</p><p>-Il y en a plein ! Elle est très demandée.</p><p>-La ferme ! Dit elle.</p><p>-J'ignorais que tu avais un petit copain, dit Ginny qui avait abandonné l'idée du repas pour amener le dessert.</p><p>-J'en ai pas. Ils me demandent mais je refuse à chaque fois.</p><p>-C'est bien ! Dit son père, fier.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. Tu es très mignonne, pour tant.</p><p>-Je refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un de moins intelligent que moi.</p><p>À la surprise générale, Ginny ricana.</p><p>-Pardon. Mais j'en connais une autre qui disait ça.</p><p>Hermione soupira.</p><p>-Arrive un moment ou on prend ce qu'il y a.</p><p>-Eh ! C'est moi le ça ? Demanda Ron.</p><p>-Chérie, dit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas éliminer d'office les gens moins doués que toi...</p><p>-Parce que tu risques de finir seule... Conclut Ron. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Personne ne touche à ma fille.</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-Je ne demande pas un prix Nobel, mais un minimum de conversation, ça n'est pas trop mal. Par exemple, l'autre fois, il y a...</p><p>Elle s’arrêta, tout d'un coup figé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'appela. Rose ne réagit pas alors Scorpius la secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Elle hurla et s'écarta violemment. Elle renversa sa chaise et tomba au sol. Albus se dépêcha de l'aider à se relever et elle balbutia :</p><p>-Je ne... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.</p><p>Hermione regarda Draco qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle. À la fin du repas, une fois que James fut redescendu de sa chambre et que tout le monde était dans le salon, attendant minuit, elle vint le voir.</p><p>-Tu as remarqué ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas de qui elle parlait, mais ça l'a visiblement choqué.</p><p>Il se tut un instant et déclara.</p><p>-La personne dont elle parlait, c’est sûrement celle qui l'a agressé.</p><p>Hermione se rapprocha et lui murmura :</p><p>-Surveilles-là, à Poudlard.</p><p>Il acquiesça.</p><p> </p><p>Après l'échange de cadeaux, tous montèrent se coucher. Au détour d'un couloir, Rose, qui était vêtu d'une serviette de la salle de bain qu'elle venait de quitter, croisa son professeur. Légèrement gêné, elle lui fit un signe de tête et avança en baissa la tête. Mais il ne la laissa pas partir.</p><p>-Dites-moi, pendant le repas, votre réaction...</p><p>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.</p><p>Il secoua la tête.</p><p>-Moi je sais. Et je pense que vous le savez aussi.</p><p>-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.</p><p>Elle s'adossa au mur et soupira.</p><p>-Depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, je n’arrive pas à me le rappeler. Je sais que je le connais, mais...</p><p>Il réfléchit.</p><p>-Allez vous habiller.</p><p>-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.</p><p>-Je pense savoir qui est la personne qui vous a agressé. Et ce n'est qu'en voyant votre réaction que je le saurais. Mais pour ça, je préférerais que vous vous habilliez.</p><p>-À qui pensez-vous? Demanda-t-elle, en ignorant sa dernière phrase.</p><p>-Vous avez parlé d'un garçon qui vous a demandé de sortir avec. De ce que je sais, ça regroupe à peu près tous les garçons de l'école. Scorpius m'a déjà parlé de plusieurs garçons qui l'ont fait. Et j'ai réussi à cuisiner suffisamment Minerva pour savoir qui s'est amusé à lui dire qu'on avait passé un week-end en amoureux. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Marvin est responsable.</p><p>Le regard de Rose se fit lointain.</p><p>-Non, je... Je ne sais... Il ne m'a pas...</p><p>Elle se figea et pâlit dangereusement.</p><p>-J'arrive... J'arrive pas à… Je ne sais pas si c'est lui...</p><p>Elle se mit à trembler.</p><p>-Je ne l'ai pas vue venir. J'étais dans le couloir, après être venu chez vous. Je pleurai et... Je ne me souviens plus. J'ai eu mal. On m'a frappé... Et... Il m'a attrapé le bras... Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit... Mais que... J'aurai dû le prendre lui... Plutôt que vous... J'arrive pas... C'est flou...</p><p>Elle commença à tomber en arrière, perdant connaissance quand il la retint, essayant de maintenir sa serviette en place.</p><p>-Je savais bien que vous auriez dû vous habiller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle se réveilla à peu près une heure plus tard. Elle était allongée dans le lit de son professeur qui était assis sur une chaise et lisait tranquillement. Il la remarqua :</p><p>-Ça va mieux ?</p><p>-Le salopard, grogna-t-elle.</p><p>-Je vois que vous vous souvenez, commenta-t-il.</p><p>-Il m'a effacé la mémoire. L'espèce de...</p><p>Il se leva et posa son livre.</p><p>-Chaque choses en son temps.</p><p>-Vous avez dit ça la dernière fois, aussi.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je suis un Serpentard, j'ai pour habitude de réfléchir.</p><p>-Merci, marmonna-t-elle.</p><p>Il sourit.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Chez nous, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En tant que professeur, je ne peux pas vous conseiller de verser une potion qui le rendra malade pendant des mois, tel que la Gramon(1), ou la Mawex(2). De même, je ne peux pas vous dire de le dire à Albus et Scorpius pour qu'ils vous aident à vous venger. Je n'ai pas le droit.</p><p>Elle sourit en haussant un sourcil sarcastiquement en le voyant secouer la tête d'un air faussement navré.</p><p>-Quel dommage, sourit-elle.</p><p>-N'est-ce pas ? Allez vous coucher, à présent. Il est près de deux heures du matin.</p><p>Il se retourna et elle réajusta sa serviette avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle se retourna et lui dit :</p><p>-Merci pour... Tout ça. Tout ce que vous faites pour moi.</p><p>-C'est normal, après tout, vous êtes mon élève. En tant que professeur, je me dois d'assurer la sécurité de mes élèves, surtout de ceux que mon cours intéresse.</p><p>Elle rigola discrètement</p><p>-Merci quand même.</p><p>Il ne sut pas trop ce qui se passa à ce moment-là, si c'était l'heure tardive, ou la lumière qui l'éclairait, mais il trouva la jeune fille magnifique. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à quel point elle était belle, mais là en cet instant, elle était l'être le plus magnifique de la création. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il posa sa main sur la joue de Rose qui cessa de respirer. Délicatement, il la caressa et se rapprocha.</p><p>-Arrêtes-moi, la supplia -t-il.</p><p>Elle secoua légèrement la tête.</p><p>Il reçut ça comme une douche froide et au moment où il songea qu'elle voudrait peut-être qu'il recule elle murmura :</p><p>-Hors de question.</p><p> </p><p>Rose fit un rêve magnifique, cette nuit-là. Elle rêva qu'elle avait dîné avec sa famille à la veille de Noël, et qu'elle s'était souvenu de celui qui lui avait gravé une marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Mais ce qui rendait ce rêve encore plus magique, c'est qu'elle avait discuté avec son professeur préféré et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et là, elle se réveilla ce matin, de très bonne humeur, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Son oreiller aussi avait l'air d'être plus chaud que d'habitude, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Elle essaya de l’approcher mais comme elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, elle se cala contre lui. Soudain, son oreiller se mis à trembler et un rire grave s'éleva. Encore embrumée de sommeil, elle releva la tête et vit celle de son professeur sourire.</p><p>-Tu bouges beaucoup, dans ton sommeil, tu sais ?</p><p>En une seconde, la suite de son rêve, qui, finalement, n’avait pas l'air d'être aussi irréelle que ça, lui revint en mémoire. Après s'être embrassé pendant un laps de temps qui lui avait semblé infini, il lui avait demandé de passer la nuit avec elle. Elle avait couru mettre un pyjama et était revenu dans sa chambre. Lily dormait de toute faon, et elle avait le sommeil lourd. Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit et ils avaient un peu discuté. Elle s'était rapidement endormis dans ses bras.</p><p>-Il est tard ?</p><p>Il regarda sa montre.</p><p>-Sept heure et demie.</p><p>Elle se redressa, les cheveux devant le visage et réfléchit un moment.</p><p>-Ah, dit elle comme si elle parlait de la météo. Merde. Lily va se lever.</p><p>Il se redressa à son tour.</p><p>-Alors tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.</p><p>Elle s'étira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.</p><p>Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient parler de la veille mais ils ne savaient pas comment amener la chose. Finalement, Rose se tourna vers Draco et l'embrassa légèrement.</p><p>-On se voit tout à l'heure ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête et après un autre bisou, elle sortit. Il se rallongea sur son lit, respirant son odeur et se dit que leur relation amoureuse serait comme leur relation amicale : ça se ferait tout seul.</p><p> </p><p>Une heure plus tard, fraîche et réveillée, Rose sortie de sa chambre et le déballage des cadeaux commença. Durant le déjeuné, elle confia à Albus et Scorpius qu'elle se rappelait son agresseur et les deux garçons ne cessèrent de fomenter des plans diaboliques contre Marvin. À la fin de la journée, les deux Malfoy s'en allèrent, après avoir salué tout le monde. Scorpius lui dit qu'il continuerait à les prévenir de ses idées de vengeance et Draco lui dit discrètement qu'il lui enverra un hiboux.</p><p>Alors que Rose faisait ses valises, Lily, sur son lit, ne cessait de lui parler d'Alan Tennant, un garçon qu'elle trouvait visiblement à son goût.</p><p>-Et il a de ses yeux ! Les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vus !</p><p>-Ils sont marron, princesse. (3)</p><p>-Ils sont aussi clairs que la mer !</p><p>Harry frappa à la porte et entra.</p><p>-Lil', Maman veut te voir.</p><p>La petite rousse courut en bas et Harry s'assit sur son lit.</p><p>-C'est qui cette fois ? Demanda Harry.</p><p>-Alan Tennant. Un gars de ma classe.</p><p>-Au moins elle a laissé Scorpius tranquille.</p><p>-Jusqu’à la prochaine fois...</p><p>Harry rigola.</p><p>-Dis-moi, tu sais que tu as de la chance ?</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.</p><p>-Que ton père s'endorme aussi tôt.</p><p>Elle arrêta le rangement de sa valise.</p><p>-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?</p><p>L'expression d'Harry vira à un tel sérieux qu'elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi.</p><p>-Parce que s'il avait vu ce que j'ai vu hier, il y a de grande chance qu'il aurait tué Malfoy.</p><p>Rose fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.</p><p>-De quoi tu parles ?</p><p>-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Hier je vous ai vu, quand tu es sortie de sa chambre et que vous vous êtes embrassé.</p><p>Rose jura et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira, un poids énorme s'installant sur son cœur.</p><p>-Ne le dit pas à Papa, il va le tuer, sinon.</p><p>-Rose, tu es au courant qu'il a deux fois ton âge ? Largement, même.</p><p>-Je...</p><p>Elle soupira, les yeux commençants à se remplir de larmes tous seuls.</p><p>-Je sais. Mais... Je l'aime ; je veux dire... Personne... Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde. Quand il me parle, il me considère comme une adulte. J'aime beaucoup papa et maman, mais ils me voient encore comme leur princesse. Depuis le début, il me traître comme si j’étais une adulte, il me fait confiance et... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et il vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.</p><p>-Je ne dirais rien à ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais soyez prudents tous les deux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À la rentrée, Marvin mis moins d'une semaine avant de tomber mystérieusement malade. Chaque jour, Albus et Scorpius plaçaient des pièges dans ses affaires, comme des bonbons ensorcelés ou des beuglantes qui apparaissaient mystérieusement dans son sac et le pourchassaient toute la journée en débitants des inepties à voix haute. À la sortie d'un cours de Défense, Rose était appuyée contre le mur et le regardait se faire insulter par le bout de papier écarlate. Elle rigolait discrètement. Draco, qui sortait de sa salle de classe se forçait à ne pas rire.</p><p>-Professeur, implora Marvin, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.</p><p>Prenant un air faussement navré, il répondit :</p><p>-Je ne m’immisce jamais dans les affaires de mes élèves, désolé.</p><p>Marvin se tourna vers Rose :</p><p>-Aide moi, s'il te plaît.</p><p>Elle finissait par avoir pitié de lui, à force. Il passait ses journées à vomir, l'infirmière n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment le guérir, et lorsqu'il n'était pas aux toilettes, il était victime de malheureux coups du sort (aussi appelé Albus et Scorpius). Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le professeur la devança :</p><p>-Au fait, miss, votre bras va mieux ?</p><p>Rose le regarda et sourit :</p><p>-Ça gratte toujours un peu.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers Marvin :</p><p>-Démerdes-toi.</p><p>-Espèce de...</p><p>En un éclair, elle brandit sa baguette vers lui imitée par Albus et Scorpius.</p><p>-Même pas en rêve, tu la touches, dit le blond.</p><p>Marvin le fusilla du regard puis un sourire grognard s'étira sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Et qui va m'en empêcher, toi ? C'est pas une tapette dans ton genre qui va me faire peur...</p><p>Rose lui mit sa baguette sous le menton.</p><p>-Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler ainsi.</p><p>Le sourire mauvais de Marvin ne quittait pas son visage.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? On a peur de la vérité ? C'est vrai, pourtant. Aussi vrai que tu te le tapes, ajouta-t-il en désignant le professeur.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Vous êtes prié d'arrêter de faire de telles insinuations, Denant.</p><p>-Ah ouais ? Et qui va empêcher ? Toi ?</p><p>Marvin éclata de rire.</p><p>-Mon père est Aurore et il m'a dit qu'au moindre écart, tu retournas à Azkaban, sale Mang...</p><p>Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car Albus le frappa. Il lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la figure qui le jeta à terre. Le fils Potter se jeta sur lui et une bagarre s'engagea.</p><p> </p><p>-Comment avez-vous osé vous battre ? En plein couloir.</p><p>Une heure plus tard, ils étaient chez la directrice et les parents des deux élèves avaient été convoqués. Madame Denant jetait des regards noirs à Albus pendant qu'elle pouponnait Marvin et Monsieur Denant se contentait de fusiller Draco du regard. Harry s'était installé sur une chaise et admirait la décoration. Rose et Scorpius étaient dans un coin et tentaient de se faire oublier.</p><p>-C'est cette tapette qu'a commencée, dit Marvin.</p><p>Scorpius ne dit rien mais serraient les poings.</p><p>-Eh, intervint Albus, n'insulte pas mon pote, okay ?</p><p>-Bien envoyé, Al, commenta Harry distraitement en regardant les portraits.</p><p>-Potter, ne la ramenez pas, soupira la directrice.</p><p>-Lequel ? Demanda Harry en détourna son regard de peinture. Parce que pour le coup, on est deux Potter dans la même pièce.</p><p>-Probablement celui qui n'est pas une erreur de la nature.</p><p>Harry se leva.</p><p>-C'est mon fils que vous traitez d'erreur de la nature ?</p><p>Monsieur Denant soupira.</p><p>-Comprenez bien, monsieur Potter que vous êtes une légende parmi les Aurores, on apprécie énormément ce que vous avez fait pour nous durant la guerre. Mais malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, si votre fils à décidé de copuler avec cette raclure de Mangemort…</p><p>-Fils de Mangemort, corrigea Draco.</p><p>-Et ils copulent entre eux s'ils veulent, continua Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, de toute façon?</p><p>Rose toussa.</p><p>-Monsieur Denant, si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais féliciter votre fils. Jusqu'à peu, j'ignorai qu'il avait un tel talent.</p><p>-Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Demanda la directrice.</p><p>Rose remonta ça manche, laissant apparaître la marque de son bras. Un silence pesant tomba.</p><p>-C'est de l'art, vraiment, commenta-t-elle. Elle aurait été en noire qu'on l'aurait prise pour une vraie.</p><p>-Êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer que mon fils aurait fait ça, demanda madame Denant.</p><p>-Je n'insinue rien, dit Rose, je confirme. Durant les vacances de Noël, je me suis rappelé le jour de mon agression. La prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Marvin, arranges-toi pour que le sort d'amnésie que tu me lances soit correctement exécuté.</p><p>-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça, hein ? Dit-il en désignant le professeur.</p><p>-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de qui me l'a dit ? Je sais que c'est toi. Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Je m'en suis souvenue. Tu es nul en matière de sortilège, accepte-le.</p><p>-Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui te l'a dit.</p><p>-Ah, non, je confirme, dit Harry en se tournant vers la directrice. Rose s'est souvenu de son agression le réveillon de Noël. Elle a commencé a s'en rappeler pendant le repas. Appelez ma femme, ou ses parents, ils étaient présents, ils vous le confirmeront.</p><p>-Yep, dit Rose. Et il est de notoriété publique que mon père n'aime pas le professeur Malfoy et ne fera rien pour l'aider. Donc s'il corrobore notre version des faits, ce qu'il fera puisque nous disons la vérité, elle ne pourra qu'être une preuve de plus.</p><p>-Et je vous rappelle que j'ai pris en charge le cas d'agression de Rose moi-même, dit Harry. Donc c'est à moi qu'il revient de décider si quelqu'un est coupable ou pas. Et je prends en compte le témoignage de ma filleule, puisque j'étais moi-même présent ce soir-là. Donc...</p><p>Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers Marvin qui se retrouva menotté magiquement.</p><p>-Marvin Denant, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'agression et la mutilation de Rose Weasley, ainsi que la diffamation portéé à sa personne, à celle d'Albus Serverus Potter, à Draco et Scorpius Malfoy.</p><p>Sous l'air pétrifié de ses parents, Harry emmena Marvin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nouvelle de l'agression de Rose par Marvin fit le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre. La directrice avait envoyé un courrier à sa famille en leur invitant expressément à le changer d'établissements car elle ne tolérait pas les agressions de ce genre. Malheureusement, cette victoire fut de courte durée, car pas moins d'une semaine après le départ de Marvin, un article à scandale apparu en première page de la gazette du sorcier. ''L'aventure d'un professeur et d'une élève''. Inutile de préciser que l'article en question déclencha des foudres de beaucoup de monde, Ron y compris. Deux heures après la parution de l'article, Ron débarqua à Poudlard et frappa le professeur en plein visage.</p><p>-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille !</p><p>-Calme toi, Weasley, grogna Draco.</p><p>Rose, James, Albus et Scorpius durent se mettre à quatre pour l’arrêter. Scorpius aida soin père à se relever.</p><p>-Papa, calmes-toi, dit Rose.</p><p>-Ce sale connard a osé te...</p><p>-Il n'a rien fait ! Coupa rose. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ce que dit ce journal pourri, quand même ?</p><p>-Et cette soi-disant conférence à laquelle...</p><p>-Maman t'a dit qu'on y a été !</p><p>Ron ne dit rien furieux. Et Scorpius se mit à crier :</p><p>-Non, mais à la fin, vous prenez mon père pour quelle espèce de pédophile, au juste ? Il n'a jamais touché personne !</p><p>Rose jeta un regard à Draco qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle. Il était temps d'avoir une discutions avec son fils. Parce qu'au final, la maturité dont faisait preuve Rose ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait encore que quinze ans.</p><p>-Écoutes, fit Draco à l'attention de Ron. Si tu y tiens, je me soumets à une enquête.</p><p>-Une enquête... De l'inspection du travail ?</p><p>-Quelqu'un qui vient n'importe quand, n'importe où, et qui pourra te faire un rapport. J'ai beau apprécier ta fille, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Je ne couche <em>pas</em> avec mes élèves.</p><p>Ron le sonda du regard, comme s'il cherchait un mensonge, puis finit par déclarer.</p><p>-Je prendrais en charge l'enquête moi-même. Et si je remarque que tu portes un intérêt autre que poli à ma fille...</p><p>-Tu verras.</p><p>Draco partit, suivit de son fils et Rose explosa.</p><p>-Non, mais t'es malade ? De frapper les gens comme ça ?</p><p>-S'il te touche, tu dois en parler. Il ne peut pas continuer à...</p><p>-Sérieux, tu penses que je suis du genre à me laisser faire ?</p><p>-L'autre, tu l'as laissé faire.</p><p>-Il m'a pris en traître !</p><p>-Ce sale Mangemort attend qu'une chose, c'est de se venger...</p><p>-De se venger ?</p><p>-De ce qu'on a fait à l'école. Il se venge sur toi et...</p><p>Rose soupira. Que répondre à ça ?</p><p>-Et tu crois pas qu'il voudrait plus se venger sur James et Al en priorité, non ?</p><p>-C'est qu'il est futé...</p><p>-Papa, j'ai un scoop pour toi. La guerre est finie. Alors arrête ton délire parano.</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, elle le laissa et courut dans son dortoir.</p><p> </p><p>Elle savait que son père n'attendrait qu'une chose, de les prendre sur le fait avec Draco, alors d'un accord silencieux, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se voir. Elle ne restait plus après les cours pour lui parler, et ne se faisait plus remarquer en classe. Et pour la première fois, elle s'ennuyait. Certes, ça faisait quelques années qu'elle s'ennuyait en cours, puisqu'elle apprenait les cours des années suivantes, et depuis le début de l'année, elle avait même entrepris de commencer l'étude des premières années en Faculté Magique à Salem. Mais là, elle n'y trouvait plus d’intérêt.</p><p>Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air un peu capricieuse comme ça, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de passer un moment avec son professeur. Un moment juste à deux, où ils parleraient, de tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête, et où peut-être, ils feraient comme à Noël et s'embrasseraient. Mais son père était toujours sur son dos, la suivait presque partout. Elle avait déjà contacté sa mère à plusieurs reprises en lui demandant de lui parler, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la constante observation. Qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort suffisamment puissant pour qu'il tombe malade et rentre.</p><p>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais cette tête de gobelin, il va finir par se calmer.</p><p>-De préférence avant que je meurs de vieillesse, ça serait bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette constante observation dura jusqu'à l'année suivante. Les vacances d'été furent particulièrement longues, puisqu'elle était obligée de rester enfermée chez elle à étudier. Elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre, qu'elle avait fermée magiquement, et les seuls contacts qu'elle avait étaient ceux avec son parrain. Seul Harry réussissait à lui faire ouvrir la porte. Et ce jour-là, une semaine avant la rentrée, il lui avait proposé de l'amener faire ses achats pour sa sixième année.</p><p>Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire les différentes échoppes, où elle avait acheté ses livres de cours (plus quelques-uns qui concernaient la Faculté Magique de Salem) et ils avaient pris leur déjeuner dans un restaurant dans la partie moldue de Londres. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, quand Harry aborda le sujet qu'il brûlait d’envie d'aborder depuis le départ.</p><p>-Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine.</p><p>-Je sais, soupira sa filleule. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.</p><p>-Ça se voit. Ce n'est pas méchant, mais tu as une tête à faire peur. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ?</p><p>-À peu près un mois.</p><p>-Depuis que tu ne dors plus avec lui ?</p><p>Rose soupira.</p><p>-La seule fois où j'ai dormi avec lui, c'était à Noël. Et malgré ce que pense Papa, ou ce que tu peux penser, on a ait que dormir.</p><p>-Je sais. Je te crois.</p><p>-Tu es bien le seul.</p><p>Elle finit son assiette et demanda :</p><p>-Pourquoi tu me crois ?</p><p>-Parce que je te connais. Et que je sais que malgré la théorie de Ron qui pense que Malfoy t'utilise pour se venger de nous, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début, quand Al m'a dit qu'il était copain avec Scorpius, je n'ai pas été... Vraiment ravi. Mais ça fait cinq ans que je l'observe, et il est tellement... Tellement différent. Comme s'il était infiniment triste. Chaque fois qu'il venait, ou que je le croisais quand je venais à l'école pour une énième bêtise de James, je voyais qu'il avait changé. Avant... Si tu l'avais vu, c'était un vrai p'tit con. Il paradait dans le château comme s'il lui appartenait. Il balançait des réfléxions à ta mère sur son sang, à Ron sur sa famille...</p><p>-Et pas à toi ?</p><p>Harry rigola.</p><p>-Moi, c'était le pire. Combien de fois on a pu se battre... Lui et moi, c'était spécial... Il m'insultait, insultait mes parents... Mais je dois avouer que je lui rendais la pareil. Et puis en sixième année... Je l'ai blessé. J'ai failli le tuer. Et il y a eu... Le début de la guerre et tous... Et là, je l'ai vu sous un jour différent... Et je n'ai vu que sa mère par la suite, pendant les procès qui ont suivi... J'ai témoigné en la faveur de sa famille, parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, et on ne s'est plus revu jusqu'au à votre entrée en premier année, à Al et à toi. Et quand je l'ai revu, c'était après la mort de sa femme. Et depuis, il a l'air tellement seul...</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Alors, si c'était un plan pour se venger de nous... Il serait vraiment mauvais.</p><p>Rose se tut, songeuse.</p><p>-Tu me crois aussi quand je te dis que c'est pas juste... Il me fait sentir bien. Il me fait sentir désirée. Avec lui… Quand je parle à Papa, il me regarde comme si j'étais toujours une enfant. Maman me prends pour une de ses stagiaires, comme si j'étais intelligente, mais jamais suffisamment pour être à sa place. Les profs me regardent toujours avec cet air presque effrayé… Comme si le fait de connaître tous mes cours par cœur était aussi surprenant qu'anormal. Al et Scorp m'aiment, je sais qu'ils m'aiment... Mais c'est presque mes frères...</p><p>-Et moi ? Comment je te regarde ?</p><p>-Toi, tu me regardes comme si j'étais ta filleule. Tu me regardes comme la petite fille que tu as vue grandir. La fille de tes meilleures amis.</p><p>-Et c'est mal ?</p><p>-Non... Rien de tout ça n'et mal, mais... Lui... Il me regarde différemment. Il ne m'a jamais connu avant, la seule chose sur laquelle il base son opinion de moi, à l'origine, c'était sur mes devoirs, puis sur les questions que je lui posais. Un jour, je lui ai posé une question... Je ne sais plus le sujet, mais il a eu l'air figé, un instant, et j'ai cru qu'il allait faire comme faisaient tous les autres, qu'il commencerait à avoir peur, mais... Il a juste rigolé. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse, et que je ne cesserais jamais de le surprendre. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. De quelqu'un qui ne pensera pas qu'aller à une conférence scientifique est chiant comme la pluie. De quelqu'un qui me regarde comme je voudrais qu'on me regarde. Comme quelqu'un d’intéressant, qui n'est pas juste l'ombre…</p><p>Elle soupira, incapable de continuer. Au début, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait dire, mais les mots étaient sortis au fur et à mesure, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là et elle réalisa que c'était le cas. Qu'elle ressentait ça depuis le début mais qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de mettre des mots dessus.</p><p>-Rosie, pourquoi tu n'en n'as jamais parlé ?</p><p>-Je... Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que jusqu'à présent, ça ne me dérangeait pas... Mais maintenant que je ne peux plus le voir...</p><p>Elle soupira et reposa sa fourchette.</p><p>-Pourquoi est-ce que Papa ne peut pas voir les choses comme toi ?</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>-Ton père a toujours été buté. Ça nous est arrivé de s'engueuler plusieurs fois à cause de ça. Ça a même failli nous coûter notre amitié. Mais il sait reconnaître quand il a tort. Et Rose...</p><p>Il la regarda intensément.</p><p>-Au final, il n'a pas tort...</p><p>-On ne couche pas ensemble !</p><p>-Non, mais vous avez une relation. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est mauvaise, ou malsaine, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais il a raison sur le fait que vous vous voyez. Et même, si au fond, je trouve que vos raisons... Ne sont pas forcément mauvaises, il n'empêche que tu es encore mineure, qu'il pourrait très bien finir en prison pour ça, et crois-moi, mes collègues n'attendent que ça. Même si je te soutiens, dans tous les choix que tu fais, tu dois reconnaître que pour l'instant, ce que vous faites...</p><p>-N'est pas conforme à la loi, je sais. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de gens qui ont une différence d'âge comme la nôtre. Et qui...</p><p>-Rosie, personne n'a votre popularité. La seule chose qu'attendent les médias, c'est que Malfoy fasse un pas de travers. Tu te souviens de la mort de sa femme ? Tout le monde en avait parlé pendant des semaines. Les gens veulent qu'il fasse une erreur pour aller en prison à laquelle il a échappé.</p><p>-Mais il ne le mérite pas ! C'est toi-même qui l'as dit.</p><p>-Parce que moi, j'étais là. J'étais là quand il a baissé sa baguette et qu'il a refusé de tuer quelqu'un. J'étais là quand il nous a sauvés la vie. J'étais là quand il se rendait malade de devoir exécuté des ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Ça avait beau être une tête de nœud, ce n'était pas un tueur. Et franchement, si je n'avais pas apporté mon témoignage...</p><p>-J'aurais certainement fini à Azkaban.</p><p>Harry et Rose se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Draco, qui avait probablement eu des jours meilleurs, se mit au bout de leur table.</p><p>-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ? Pour me rappeler le bon vieux temps ?</p><p>Harry sourit et s'essuya la bouche.</p><p>-Non. Je t'ai fait venir parce que Ginny ne peut pas voir mon oncle et ma tante. Ce que je ne lui reproche pas bien sûr, parce que moi non plus, je ne les aime pas. Mais je vais quand même leur rendre visite et j'ai prévu d'y aller cet après-midi.</p><p>Il se leva.</p><p>-J'ai payé une chambre à l’hôtel d'en face, pour l'après midi. Vous y faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, mais je passe reprendre Rose à seizes heure. Donc, quoi que vous fassiez, je veux Rose prête à seize heures dans le hall, c'est clair ? Sur ceux, voilà de quoi payer l’addition. Et Malfoy, si tu lui brises le cœur, je te briserai tout ce qu'il y a autour du tien, compris ?</p><p>Avant que le professeur ne puisse répondre, Harry sourit et leur souhaita une bonne après midi. Draco s'installa à la place précédemment occupé par Harry et commença la conversation.</p><p>-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.</p><p>-J'ai... Un peu de mal à dormir.</p><p>-Moi aussi. Dis-moi, je rêve, ou il est au courant ?</p><p>-Oui, il... Il nous a vus à Noël.</p><p>-Et... Il n'a rien dit ?</p><p>-Étonnamment. Je pensais qu'il irait en parler à mon père mais non. Il n'a rien dit.</p><p>-C'est marrant, je pensais qu'il serait le premier à me faire la peau.</p><p>-Il est compréhensif.</p><p>Draco soupira, les yeux dans le vide. Puis son regard se voila.</p><p>-Je l'ai annoncé à Scorpius. Pour nous.</p><p>-Et... Il a réagi comment ?</p><p>-Mal, au début. Mais il a fini par accepter l'idée. Il a dit... Que j'étais malade de lui voler son amie, que tu étais trop jeune et...</p><p>Il soupira, et elle lui prit la main. C'était visiblement difficile pour lui d'en parler.</p><p>-Il a fugué, et il en a parlé avec Albus. Et deux jours plus tard, il est revenu au manoir, et s'est excusé de son comportement... Et je me suis excusé du mien.</p><p>-En fait... Pour avoir la paix, fit Rose, il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur et que j'obtienne mon diplôme.</p><p>-Ça va faire deux ans d'attente... Ce sera long...</p><p>-On pourrait se voir... De temps en temps... Pendant les matchs de Quidditch, ou les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Ou pendant les vacances, quand il y aura moins de monde au château. Mais pas souvent...</p><p>La serveuse vint les voir.</p><p>-Vous avez fini ?</p><p>-Oui, répondit Rose.</p><p>Elle lui tendit l'argent et se leva. Draco fit de même et attrapa les sacs qui contenaient les achats pour la rentrée de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent du restaurant et traversèrent la rue pour entrée dans l’hôtel. Rose donna le nom de son parrain et après un regard dédaigneux de la réceptionniste, ils montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre qui leur était réservée. Le professeur posa les bagages dans un coin et ils s'assirent sur le lit.</p><p>-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes vacances ?</p><p>-Pas grand-chose. J'étudie, principalement. Je ne sors pas de ma chambre.</p><p>-Avec ton père, ça ne s'est pas amélioré ?</p><p>-Non, pas vraiment. Je continue de l’ignorer...</p><p>Elle se leva, soudainement énervé.</p><p>-Sérieusement, je ne peux pas croire qu'il pense... Mais je me demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête, franchement !</p><p>Draco lui attrapa la main et l'attira sur ses genoux délicatement. Il l'entoura de ses bras.</p><p>-C'est un père inquiet, c'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Si Scorpius se mettait à fréquenter quelqu'un qui a mon âge... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais... Ce qui est profondément ironique, je te l'accorde...</p><p>-Scorpius sort avec Al, jusque là il n'y a rien de vraiment exceptionnel.</p><p>-Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ? Parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien...</p><p>-Ils se croient discrets, mais on les a vus s'embrasser avec James, l'autre fois.</p><p>-Ah, quand je pense que ça va être la dernière année de Potter numéro un...</p><p>-Caches ta joie, surtout, sourit-elle.</p><p>-Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas toi qui dois faire tous les couloirs toutes les nuits pour essayer de le remettre dans son lit. C'est sûr qu'une fois qu'il sera parti, ça nous fera des nuits plus tranquilles...</p><p>Rose rigola et elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux platines en les caressant doucement.</p><p>-Je suis sûr qu'il va te manquer.</p><p>-Mmm... Non, je suis quasiment sûr que non. Et de toute façon, je le verrais chez Potter senior quand Scorpius se débrouillera pour se faire inviter là-bas.</p><p>-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.</p><p>Draco soupira et son regard se perdit.</p><p>-Étonnamment, non. Avant je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être à côté de Potter, mais maintenant... J'avoue que les repas de Noël chez lui sont... Distrayants.</p><p>-Tu dis ça parce que c'est la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé ?</p><p>-Pas uniquement... Là fois où James est parti en hurlant de peur en embarquant la nappe, c'était drôle, aussi.</p><p>-Oui, ou la fois où Al et Scorpius ont voulu faire un feu d'artifice avec des pétards d'oncle Georges et qu'ils ont réussi à faire brûler leurs vêtements...</p><p>Draco sourit.</p><p>-On a tellement rigolé que j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il y en avait un qui allait y rester...</p><p>Rose rigola. Ils se regardèrent un instant et s'embrassèrent.</p><p>Elle n'avait pas eu de petit copain, avant. Trop de livres à lire, de sujets à étudier et pas assez de garçons avec une cervelle digne de ce nom. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé dans une situation pareille, avec un garçon. Mais Draco n'était pas un garçon, c'était un homme. C'était la personne qui lui correspondait le mieux.</p><p>Elle sentit une main s'infiltrer sous son T-Shirt, et elle frissonna. Jamais on ne l'avait touché comme ça. Les mains de son professeur étaient chaudes et douces et faisaient naître en son corps des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais encore éprouvées. Sa respiration se saccada et elle gémit légèrement, mais visiblement, ça suffit à faire perdre la tête au blond. Il l'attira contre lui et elle mit ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il glissa sa deuxième main sur sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser. Elle sentit une langue à l’extérieur de sa bouche et, surprise, elle ouvrit la sienne. La langue se glissa à l’intérieure de sa bouche et joua avec la sienne. Si, au départ, ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir une autre langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ça devint vite appréciable.</p><p>Ils tombèrent sur le lit et il les fit rouler, intervertissant leur position. Rose était à présent allongé sur le dos sur le lit et accueillait les assauts de son professeur avec intérêt. La main de l'homme remonta sous son T-Shirt, et il caressa sa poitrine couverte de son sous-vêtement. Draco cessa de l'embrasser et glissa sa bouche sur sa nuque offerte, l'embrassant avec passion.</p><p>-J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il.</p><p>Rose ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et elle n'était pas loin de perdre la tête. Toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient nouvelles, mais terriblement délicieuses. Mais quand la main sous son T-Shirt descendit sous son pantalon, elle commença à trembler. De plaisir et d’appréhension mélangés. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment prête pour ça ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire ça maintenant, quand son parrain viendrait la chercher ? Ou ici, dans cet hôtel moldu ? Le visage dédaigneux de la réceptionniste lui revint en mémoire. Elle, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire entre eux. Les gens qui louaient des chambres d’hôtel en pleine journée, ne venaient certainement que pour ça.</p><p>Elle sentit la main de Draco descendre jusqu'à son sexe et le caresser doucement, et l'angoisse monta. Et bien que son corps lui criait de continuer, elle suivit sa raison et poussa Draco légèrement.</p><p>-Non... Non, s'il te plaît...</p><p>Le professeur soupira fortement, et enleva ses mains.</p><p>-Oui... Oui bien sûr, je comprends.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas... Je veux pas ça maintenant...</p><p>Il sourit et l'embrassa.</p><p>-C'est normal. Je comprends... Tu es jeune et... Je devrais avoir un peu plus de retenue.</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui le suis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...</p><p>Il se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et Rose s'était assise sur le lit, et avait réajusté ses vêtements correctement.</p><p>-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.</p><p>-Non, bien sûr que non.</p><p>Il s'allongea sur le lit et elle se mit contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle posa son visage contre son torse et ferma les yeux.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dans la salle de bain ?</p><p>-J'ai...</p><p>Il soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il rougissait.</p><p>-Tu es une jeune femme très attirante. Et... J'avais besoin de faire descendre la pression.</p><p>-Oh, constata-t-elle en rougissant.</p><p>Elle replaça son visage contre son torse, incapable de trouver de quoi répondre.</p><p>-Désolé.</p><p>-Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui...</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-J'aurais dû avoir un peu plus de retenue que ça. Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Ça fait longtemps, la dernière fois que tu as... Tu vois...</p><p>-Ça remonte à avant que Scorpius entre à l'école. Je crois que ça doit faire sept ou huit ans, à peu près.</p><p>-Et... C'est pas trop dur ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment. Après la guerre, et le procès, je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas morts étaient en prison, et personne ne voulait avoir à voir avec moi. Je suis resté chez mes parents pendant à peu près quatre ans... Et un jour, les parents d'Astoria sont venus au manoir... Elle était gentille et douce... Elle ne m'a jamais parlé du fait que j'ai été un Mangemort, ou de ce que j'avais pu faire pendant la guerre. Elle... Elle se contentait d'être là. Quand j'ai eu vingt-quatre ans, on s'est marié et deux ans plus tard, Scorpius est venu au monde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu quelqu'un d'autre... Je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment grand-chose, j'attendais que ça se passe...</p><p>Elle frissonna légèrement. Elle savait bien sûr que son professeur était un solitaire, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point.</p><p>-Après, quand elle est morte, je ne pensais pas, je continuais d'attendre que ça ce passe... Je ne pensais pas que je retomberais amoureux.</p><p>Elle leva la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un nom à ce qu'il ressentait.</p><p>-Tu m'aimes ?</p><p>Il sourit doucement.</p><p>-Tu en as douté ?</p><p>-Non... Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je ne me suis jamais posé la question.</p><p>Elle se réinstalla sur son torse et réfléchit. La situation lui paraissait tellement étrange, jamais encore elle n'avait été dans ce genre de situation. Depuis toute petite, elle faisait en sorte de rester loin des choses de l'amour, mais maintenant que ça lui tombait dessus, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle se redressa et demanda :</p><p>-C'est à ce moment là que je suis censé te répondre que je t'aime aussi ?</p><p>À sa surprise, Draco rigola.</p><p>-Seulement si c'est le cas. Et si tu en as envie.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles je suis habituée.</p><p>Il sourit et lui caressa la joue.</p><p>-Ce sont des choses qui se font toutes seules. Suis ce que ton cœur te dit. Tu sauras quand ce sera le bon moment.</p><p>-Alors tout à l'heure, quand j'ai arrêté ce qu'on faisait, c'était parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment ?</p><p>-Oui. Et le jour où tu seras prête, tu le sauras.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.</p><p>-Merci. De comprendre.</p><p>Il sourit et elle se réinstalla sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux distraitement.</p><p>-Eh, maintenant que j'y pense, tu as lut le nouvel article de Gorgia Tennant, sur la vie et la culture des elfes ?</p><p>-Oui. Mais c'est marrant parce que je pensais que personne ne pouvait les approcher.</p><p>-Et bien visiblement, elle, elle a réussi. Et...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormis que lorsqu'une main douce lui caressa le visage. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit le visage souriant de son professeur qu'il la regardait avec amour.</p><p>-Il est bien tôt quatre heures.</p><p>Rose bailla et s'étira. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque.</p><p>-Va falloir qu'on y aille.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se levèrent et Rose réajusta ses vêtements. Draco attrapa sa main et ses sacs.</p><p>-Je te recontacte quand on sera au château, d'accord ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et il lui embrassa délicatement la main. Puis il la lâcha et sortit de la chambre. Elle sortit à sa suite et il jura.</p><p>-J'ai failli oublier. Je voulais te donner ça.</p><p>Il lui tendit un petit paquet, enroulé délicatement dans du papier bleu.</p><p>-Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras chez toi.</p><p>Elle glissa le paquet dans sa poche et ils descendirent l'escalier. Harry les attendait en bas, en observant la décoration.</p><p>-Tiens, dit-il en les voyants. Et pile à l'heure.</p><p>-Et en un seul morceau, continua Draco. Content ?</p><p>-Très. Faut qu'on passe par le Chaudron Baveur, Nos deux gamins veulent nous montrer un truc.</p><p>-Quel genre de truc ?</p><p>-Je ne sais pas trop. Une potion qu'ils ont mies au point. Ils voudraient que Rose y jette un œil.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu inventer, encore...</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, mais ils avaient l'air heureux.</p><p>Rose se dirigea vers la sortie alors qu'Harry empêcha le professeur d'avancer.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Quand tu dis un seul morceau, ça inclus aussi sa virginité ?</p><p>-Tu me poses <em>vraiment</em> la question ?</p><p>-Rose, c'est ma filleule, et j'y tiens plus que tout au monde. Si tu as le malheur de t'en servir pour juste tirer un coup, je te jure qu'Azkaban sera doux comparé à ce que je te ferais subir, c'est clair ?</p><p>-Oui, sa virginité est intacte. Ça... Aurait pu déraper, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête, et je respecte ça.</p><p>-Vraiment ?</p><p>-Potter, je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi. Ce que Weasley et Granger pensent de moi. Mais elle, je la respecte. Et si elle n'est pas prêtre, j’attendrais.</p><p>-Tu sais que sans elle aura vingt ans, tu en auras presque cinquante ?</p><p>-Merci. J'avais oublié.</p><p>-Tu ne lui ferad rien de mal.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas prévu.</p><p>-Okay. Donc, tu l'aimes.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Et tu nous détestes toujours.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Alors ça me va. Allez, on bouge.</p><p>Harry rejoignit sa filleule et Draco lança.</p><p>-Et Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que t'était bizarre ?</p><p> </p><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où Scorpius et Albus les attendaient. Ils expliquèrent leur nouvelle trouvaille. Une potion, à l'instar du Port-au-loin qui vous transportait d'un endroit à un autre.</p><p>-Oui, sinon, vous savez qu'on a inventé le Transplanage? Demanda Draco.</p><p>-C'est claire, confirma Harry.</p><p>-Oui, mais là, c'est sous forme de potion !</p><p>-Fantastique, dit Rose. Et du coup, on s'en sert comment ? On en verse, c'est ça ?</p><p>Joignant les gestes à la paroles, elle en renversa sur ses doigts.</p><p>-NON ! Cria Albus, trop tard.</p><p>-Eh, ça fait mal, votre truc !</p><p>Des brûlures la saisirent au doigt, à l'endroit où était tombée la potion. Harry lui attrapa la main pour regarder.</p><p>-C'est entrain de devenir bleu.</p><p>Il regarda les deux garçons.</p><p>-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?</p><p>-Fais voir...</p><p>Draco attrapa la main de Rose mais Harry refusa de la lâcher. Les brûlures s'intensifièrent et Rose hurla de douleur. Une lumière bleue apparut, grandit et engloba la pièce. Quand la lumière se dissipa, Albus et Scorpius regardèrent leurs parents. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Harry Potter, Rose Weasley et Draco Malfoy avaient disparu.</p><p>-Maman va me tuer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>